H20: Krypto
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. This is a Smallville & H20: just add water crossover. Lois meets with her little sister Rikki, after not seeing her for six years. While Rikki is happy to see her older sister again, Lois is surprised to find that Rikki is a mermaid! Also CHLARK!
1. I have a sister Clark!

**Title:** H20: Krypto

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Family drama

**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark, Lois/Rikki (sisters)

**Author notes:** Hey…this isn't my first fanfic, but it is my first C/V…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. This is a Smallville & H20: just add water crossover. Lois meets wither little sister Rikki, after not seeing her for six years. While Rikki is happy to see her older sister again, Lois is surprised to find that Rikki is a mermaid!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman/H20: Just add water characters or worlds…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark _sigh_…

* * *

**H20: Krypto**

"Morning…" Chloe sleepily announced, stretching cat like across the bed.

"Morning…" Clark responded as he twisted himself to face Chloe, pulling her into his arms. "…no don't get up yet, just lay here awhile…we don't have work today" Clark only just managed to say whilst leaving a trail of kisses along Chloe's neck.

"Clar- Clark! Stop…Stop! Lois is coming over this morning and its already late, she could be here any minute" Chloe said mustering all of her will and strength…he really had no idea what he could do to her, one touch and she would cave…but not today.

"Great…you really know how to torture a guy…what is Lois coming over for?"

"Don't you remember? She's been working on that new story covering Lex and 33.1…_she asked for our help_…anything sounding familiar?" Chloe bantered as she climbed out of bed and made her way into the bathroom.

"So much for not working today" Clark sighed as he reluctantly followed Chloe out of bed.

8888

Hastily knocking on the door for several minutes, Lois quickly became impatient and decided to just let herself in. Well I did used to live here…it's an emergency…they'll understand.

"HELLO…ANYONE HOME? God-damit Smallville where are you?" Lois muttered to herself when she received no answer. She was cornering the living room entrance at full speed, when without warning she came face to face or rather nose to chest, as she pounded into what could only be described as a solid wall.

"HMPH…ouch…my god Smallville what have you got under that shirt, a six-pack or a steel plate?" Lois questioned putting her hand to her head as she stood and tried to steady herself.

"Lois…you're here…in my house…haven't you heard of knocking?" Clark queried annoyance evident in his voice guiding Lois over to the sofa, as Chloe ran to the kitchen to fetch an ice pack for her head…_she had plenty of practice in aiding 'man of steel' induced bumps to the head, Clark had a habit of sneaking up on people. _

"Well actually I did knock but no one answered and this was far too important to play wait hours before being let in…ouch!" Lois gasped as she gingerly touched the round lump gradually forming on her forehead.

"Well the fact that you just let yourself into my house aside…I'm sorry about your head…but it really was your fault you know" Clark said pointing towards Lois accusatively.

"Speaking of which…how the hell did you knock me off ma feet and cause me to see flying little duckies without so much as flinching?" Lois threw back at him, her nosey reporter hat coming out and firmly being placed onto her head, but before Clark to respond Chloe came rushing into the living room, nervously trying to divert Lois's attention away from Clark as she handed over the ice-pack.

"Lois how's your head? Here's some ice it should help with the swelling" Chloe asked, eyeing Clark as if to say _you need to be more careful._

"Thanks cuz…I'll be fine, I'm a Lane, the General didn't raise me to keel over and die at the slightest set back…however, I don't recall you ever moving into the Kent's house, what are _you _doing here?" Lois probed staring down her cousin as she watched her face turn read at the realisation of Lois's words.

"Well that's just none of your business" Chloe snarked back as she moved around the living room uncomfortably.

"So...back to why you just let yourself into my house…" Clark prompted as he moved into the chair opposite Lois.

"Right…well, Chloe it's terrible, I was back at home eating my breakfast, when it happened…the phone call" Lois said her tone turning deadly serious as she placed the ice-pack onto the coffee table and walked over to the fire place.

"Oh no, not the phone call…did someone get the wrong number?" Clark teased as he watched Lois's face harden with annoyance. _He loved to annoy her; he just found it so satisfying_.

"No smarty pants…it was Rikki" Lois stared towards Chloe and could see that she was just surprised to hear that name as she was.

"Rikki?" Chloe confirmed as she moved closer to Lois and sat besides her on the couch.

"Yer, but that's not the best part…she coming here…tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Chloe confirmed once again, she was usually more pronominal in her words, but she was speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"Wait a minute, what am I missing here? Who is Rikki and why has that name got my girlfriend talking in one word sentences?" Clark interrupted as he became lost in what appeared to be family _thing_.

"Rikki is my sister and I haven't seen her in six years" Lois stated bluntly as she stopped by the window and stared blankly at the acres of land surrounding the Kent's house.

"Oh" was all Clark could think to say.

"Why haven't you seen her in so long?" Clark felt as though this was a sore subject for Lois but needed to know.

"Lets just say that ever since our mother died we just drifted apart…the fact that she was too young to leave and was dragged away with the General didn't help matters, however, he soon figured that he didn't want to make the same mistake twice and raise another army brat, so he decided to leave her with his brother, our uncle…in Australia…I haven't seen her since and she hasn't called…until now" Lois rolled out, not only emotionally but physically feeling as though she had lost a lot of weight off her shoulders now that she had told someone.

Clark looked over at Chloe who just looked back at him obviously shocked at this discovery.

"Wait she's been staying with Gabe?" Clark asked now more confused than before.

"No the General's other brother Mark" Lois simply explained.

"I don't remember her much, but I do remember us all playing together…but when- I haven't heard from her either" Chloe finished quickly as she could see that her words were affecting Lois with each syllable.

"Well then isn't this a good thing? It'll give you all a chance to catch up again" Clark innocently proposed as he watched either girl look at one another and then back at him.

"Not exactly smallville…I haven't seen her in years, what if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't want to? What if she hates me? What if I hate her? I don't want to hate my sister, I don't even know what kind of person she has grown up to be" Lois rambled on and on until Chloe cut her off before she could have a compete nervous breakdown.

"Lois, calm down…I'm sure she will like you, well unless she's anything like Clark then we have a problem" Chloe joked trying desperately to lighten the mood in the room.

"True…what am I worried about, I'm not a bad person, sure I can be abrupt at times but I can be the loving sister role too" Lois continued talking more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"That's the spirit, now where is she going to stay?" Clark asked moving to sit besides Chloe, taking her petite hand in his larger one.

"Well actually…" Lois started, looking directly towards Clark her eyes pleading for his response to be positive.

"No, Lois no, she can't stay here" Clark immediately responded as he clutched Chloe's hand a little to tight with the frustration of Lois's proposal.

"Ouch…Clark, fingers!" Chloe squealed as she tried to release her hand from Clark's death grip.

"_Sorry_…look Lois I can't have her here…I…we…it's just not convenient to say the least" Clark argued thinking how difficult it would be to explain his unpredictable exits when he has a guest, let alone a stranger in the house with him.

"Come on Clark it wont be for long and I can't keep her at mine, there's just not enough room unless she up for sharing a bed…which I don't think either of us would want" Lois returned, determined to make Clark cave.

"I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have another person in the house, it's not like you haven't got the space Clark, plus I could stay here with you while she's here to help out with _'girly' _things" Chloe offered, happy to have a reason to spend more time with Clark than usual.

"Fine…but not for long, it was bad enough when you were staying here let alone having a mini-Lois running around, so how old is she?" Clark asked knowing full well that he had just let Lois win and manipulated him into doing yet something else for her that he didn't want to.

"Thanks smallville you're a life saver. Oh she's um…well…16" Lois carefully stuttered out as she stood dreading Clarks reaction.

"What…great…just great this is gunna be so much fun" Clark was already dreading this, he could just see it now, another girl in the house whose hormones were raging and a bathroom door lock that doesn't work properly…this was going to be interesting to say the least.

8888

The next morning Clark was already up preparing eggs and pancakes for Chloe and himself when the phone rang.

"Hello…"

"Clark great, its Lois…look I have a huge favour to ask, could you go to the airport and pick up Rikki for me…Perry just called and wants me to check out a new lead on Lex and 33.1…"

"Lois! She's your sister and not our responsibility…"

"Please smallville I'm too nervous and girls love you, I would probably scare her that's not what I intend to do…I just need more time to prepare myself…please…"

"Ok ok…what time does her plane get in?" Clark replied knowing he had let her do it again..._Why can't I just say no to her?_

"Great…um…about 9.30…so in 15 minutes…see you later, call me when you get back…bye" With that Lois was gone and Clark was left standing holding the phone still trying to process everything, when it hit him that she said 15 minutes.

"CHLOE!"

* * *

**Well...What do you think? I hope you like it so far, comments are always welcome :D**


	2. Airport duty

Chloe rushed over to the main reception in the airport and found out which terminal Rikki would be coming in from. Without anymore delay Clark and Chloe were rushing through the many tourists walking through the airport, until they finally reached their destination and was happy to find that they were just in time, people were just starting to exit the terminal.

"So what does she look like?" Clark asked, as he watched Chloe trying to catch her breath after running through practically the entire airport.

"I don't know"

"What? So how are we supposed to know who she is?" Clark responded as he began to panic as he saw more and more people exit the doors.

"_Excuse me I am trying to carry luggage through here you know…wait your turn!" _

Clark's super hearing automatically picked up a young girl yelling inside the terminal tunnel and could tell that she was a Lane.

"There she is" He simply stated pointing towards a young girl with a large black suitcase and bright blonde curly hair.

"How do you know that's her?" Chloe cautiously questioned.

"Trust me I've known Lois long enough to know how she treats people and this girl is exactly the same, she has to be a Lane" Clark proudly explained as he moved closer to the exit.

"_Thank god that's over, that flight took ages…I hate planes" Cleo wined as she gathered her belongings and started her way through the terminal tunnel._

"_So Rikki are you excited about seeing your sister after all these years?" Emma asked trying to change the subject._

"_Yer I spose, I mean I don't remember her much, but what I do remember is being with her and dad on a military base and then the last time I saw her was at moms fun-" Rikki couldn't bring herself to say it, so she just looked at her friends and smiled._

"_We get it Rikki, it must be hard seeing her again this far down the line after such circumstances…but we are all here with you and this is going to be a blast…I wonder what their beaches are like, I'm dying for a swim" Cleo continued, day dreaming back to South Coast beaches and their daily swims in the clear, warm ocean._

"_Thanks guys, what would I do without you? Cleo I don't know if they even have beaches here, but don't worry, we'll find somewhere to swim, I'll make sure of it"_

"_Look on the bright side; I hear this is where Superman tends to appear…this is his city after all…if we're lucky we might get to see him in action" Cleo cheerfully proclaimed, practically bouncing with excitement._

"_Oh yer, I forgot about that…you never know maybe we could ask Lois if she has ever met him…or not" Emma quickly added when both Cleo and Rikki looked at her as though she were talking crazy._

_Before Emma could respond, Rikki was almost pushed off her feet as a middle aged man came pummelling past with his luggage swinging in all directions._

"_Excuse me I am trying to carry luggage through here you know…wait your turn!" Rikki yelled, shoving the man in the back as he stumbled past. _

_The three girls finally managed to reach the exit and scanned the area for god knows who, they didn't know who they were looking for, they were just told that someone would be there to pick them up._

"_Emma my god, look at him…over there…he's huge...and cute" Cleo whispered pointing over to a man stood behind the crowd, dressed in jeans and a blue jacket, which obviously covered a perfectly built body._

"_Hay, don't let Lewis hear you say that, but they sure do grow em big in Kansas don't they?" Emma replied, as she was left staring into his bright blue eyes…then without another thought Rikki was making her way over to someone…it was him._

"_Is that…"_

"…_who's picking us up?" Cleo finished as she suddenly found it incredibly difficult to breath._

"RIKKI! Over here" Clark called, relieved when the young girl did indeed respond to the name Rikki and he watched as she struggled to make her way over with her luggage. It was then that he noticed two more young girls following from behind and he was sure they were- yep they were also heading his way.

"Hay…" was all she could bring herself to say as she stood looking way up into Clarks eyes. _they really do grow em big in Kansas_

"Sorry am I supposed to know you?" she managed to ask after taking a couple of seconds to compose herself.

"No, I'm Clark and this is Chloe. Your sister, Lois sent us here to pick you up…she had to work" Clark quickly added to his sentence.

"Cool, so Chloe, you look so familiar but…" Rikki stood obviously deep in thought as she tried to picture where she had seen Chloe before.

"Yer, we used to play together before…well, long story short…I'm your cousin, Uncle Gabe's daughter"

"Oh that's rights I remember now, a little anyway"

"Hi…Hey…" came two more greetings from behind Rikki.

"So you brought some friends…I thought you were coming _alone_?" Clark queried, now hating Lois even more, because this now meant three teenagers in his house with a broken bathroom door lock.

"Yer we er…well we had some pretty stressin stuff goin on back home, so we decided to take a little break…a vacation if you like, its not a problem is it?" Rikki innocently asked, pouting slightly as her friends joined her at her side.

"No…I suppose not" Clark could tell this was definitely Lois's sister; he couldn't find it in himself to say no to her either.

"Maybe we should have called and asked first Rikki" Cleo nervously pointed out, wrapping her arms around herself, still trying to adjust to the slight yet noticeable change in temperature after coming off of the plane.

"No really, it's fine" Chloe reassured the poor girl as she watched her composure relax slightly at her acceptance.

"Great…well this is Cleo Sertori…and this is Emma Gilbert" Rikki introduced her friends as Emma placed all of her luggage to the floor with a loud thud, receiving strange looks from Clark and Chloe "I'm a heavy traveller" Emma sheepishly answered to their looks.

"She likes to be prepared" Cleo chimed in, laughing slightly at Emma and the colour her face was turning.

"Hello nice to meet you both" Chloe replied shaking each of their hands, then returning to place her hand in Clark's feeling slightly protective of _her _boyfriend.

"Well shall we get out of here and head back to my place?" Clark suggested as he grabbed hold of not only Rikki's but Emma and Cleo's luggage without so much as straining.

"WHOA! How'd you do that?" Rikki asked her mouth wide open in amazement.

"I work out" Clark answered immediately aware that he had just lifted an immense weight of luggage, I've got to be more careful.

8888

The three girls sat tightly packed into the back of Clark's pickup, watching the strange scenery pass by them at speed.

"Where's the Daily Planet?" Emma questioned Chloe, leaning forward through the gap in the middle.

"Oh that's not here, it's in Metropolis, this is Smallville…it's about an hour away by car" Chloe answered, looking towards Clark, knowing too well that he would understand her double meaning…advantages of being Superman sure did come in handy when they want to get to Metropolis and could easily do it in less than three seconds.

"Oh" was all Emma said as she sat back and continued to stare out the window with her friends. Every now and again, either Cleo or Rikki would tap her shoulder and make her look out of their side of the window at a new landmark passed or just to see something so simple yet so rare to them…a windmill…a tractor…even 'small' shops.

As they pulled up outside of the Kent's farm, all three girls were completely amazed at the amount of land surrounding them. They had never seen a real farm, the down side of living in South Coast Australia; all they ever saw was the beach.

"Wow! It's so, so…"

"…different" Cleo finished for Rikki as she climbed out of the truck and circled herself, taking in the scene of a traditional Kansas farm, then chocking on the good old traditional smell of horse dun.

"Well at least it's warm in the summer here, I don't think I could have handled cold weather as well" Emma mentioned as she stood with her eyes closed looking up to the sky, her hands firmly placed on her hips, bathing in the warmth that is Kansas summer.

"C'mon" Rikki said linking arms with her best friends as she climbed the stairs towards the front door.

8888

"Right girls make your self at home…and try not to break anything, this is my mothers house and she is currently living in Washington, but I don't want the house to have anything wrong with it, when she decides to drop by for a visit…got it?" Clark shouted as he began to take the girls luggage upstairs.

"Yes sir!" Rikki shouted back as Clark disappeared from view up the stairs.

Cleo and Emma giggled and made their way into the living room and slumped themselves onto the sofa. Chloe followed them in and sat in a chair opposite and watched the three girls chatter amongst themselves.

"So girls I suppose you would all prefer to stay together while you're here so we have put you all in the spare room, which is up the stairs and on your left, is that ok with you?" Chloe clarified joining the girls in living room.

"Yer…sure…great" all three girls answered simultaneously.

"So…how do you think you are going to like it here?" Chloe asked trying to break the ice.

"Looks ok…hope it aint gunna be too borin though" Rikki immediately responded, sticking her nose up as she looked out the window at the nothingness before them.

"What she means is that it's just different to back home. We're used to beautiful weather, endless beaches and well the Juice-Net Café" Emma corrected nudging Rikki, reminding her to be more polite.

"The Juice what?" Chloe asked thankful for something to talk about.

"Oh it's a café back home, kinda like a place where we all hang out, its basically our second home" Cleo explained, immediately warming to Chloe, she liked her, she didn't know why, there was just something about her that Cleo liked.

"Cool, we have something like that here, The Talon. A friend of mine owns it, Lana. It's basically a coffee house but their drinks are to die for…mind you my opinion might be biased, I'm a renowned coffaholic" Chloe stated shaking her head thoughtfully.

"You got that right; I've never seen anyone drink as much coffee as this woman here" Clark added as he entered the living room and sat besides Chloe placing his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll have to check it out some time" Emma said smiling enthusiastically.

"Oh I'll be right back, I forgot Lois wanted me to call when we got back" Before Chloe could say anything Clark was up and already making his way to the kitchen.

As Clark left the room, Rikki stood from her spot on the sofa and walked round to the fire place, looking at the multiple pictures stood upon it.

"So many pictures, wish I had loads of family pictures around my house, all Uncle Mark has around the house is stuffed fish and old newspapers" Rikki explained picking up one the photographs for closer inspection.

"Yer that's all down to Martha, Clark's mother. She always loved to fill the house with pictures; she didn't want to forget all the good times she had with Clark and his dad"

"Where is Clark's dad?" Rikki asked swapping the photo in her hands for another of a young Clark in the arms of his father, which looked like it had been taken outside by the barn she noticed on the way in"

"He's gone…he died over ten years ago" Chloe quietly explained, joining Rikki at the fireplace.

"Sorry…I didn't realise" Rikki quickly apologised seeing that it obviously was a sore subject around here.

"It's ok, Clark's accepted it now, he understands that everything happens for a reason…look at this one, Martha took this one of us when we came back from our first 'official' date" Chloe said smiling one of her smiles that could light up the whole room.

"It's beautiful, you look amazing together"

"We'll get loads of pictures while you're here, I'm sure Lois will want plenty to put in her apartment" Chloe suggested enthusiastically.

"Yer…I'm sorry I haven't been around well at all to have met Lois, you and Clark before now, it still bothers me how my father just decided what was best for me without even _really_ considering what I wanted to do…Lois is the lucky one, she got away…the best he could do for me was send me away _again_, at least it was to a family member that time…Uncle Mark was great to me don't get me wrong, but it's the little things that I missed out on that I'll never get back, like growing up with my sister…with you" Rikki explained finding she just couldn't help herself once she started she couldn't stop.

"Well that's all going to change now, you're here and Lois is dying to meet you…but don't tell I told you that, she'll kill me" Chloe giggled off watching Rikki relax.

"Emma and Cleo sat patiently on the couch, giving Rikki time to chat with her cousin, they understood what she was deprived of in her childhood and they were on board 100 in helping Rikki gain that back…better late than never.

"God where are my manners, would you girls like some lemonade, freshly made by Clark's mum when she came to visit a couple of days ago, believe me you will never have had any lemonade as good as Martha Kent's" Chloe encouraged, regarding Rikki's friends on the sofa, as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Sure that'll be great, we'll give you a hand" Emma offered, pulling Cleo off the couch with her.

The three girls stood arranged around the island table in the centre of the kitchen as Chloe brought the pitcher of lemonade from the fridge. As she poured the lemonade, she spilled some on the counter, which also covered the outside of the glasses, the girls hadn't noticed until it was too late.

Chloe handed the glass over to Cleo and with that Rikki and Emma looked towards Cleo, with horrified looks on their faces. Cleo immediately dropped the glass as it crashed to the floor. Chloe jumped back in shock, as she turned around to grab a cloth, Cleo run up stairs without as much as a word.

"What the hell…where has Cleo gone? What's going on?" Chloe ordered, as the two girls were scrutinized under her gaze. Clark came rushing into the kitchen at the sound of the crash, promptly checking that Chloe wasn't hurt he turned back towards the girls.

"Nothing, she's fine really, she just doesn't like to get wet…we'll go check on her" Emma quickly covered as she began to back away to the stairs along with Rikki.

Before anyone could protest, Emma and Rikki were gone and had retreated upstairs to deal with Cleo.

"There is definitely something going on with them girls" Chloe stated as she started to clean up the mess.

"Chloe let me…" Within seconds Clark had super sped around the kitchen and there was nothing to be seen of the broken glass.

Cleo had rushed into the bathroom just in time. She had managed to lock the door just as she flopped to the floor, with a glistening tail trailed behind her. Looking around she found a towel, trying desperately to dry herself, continuously trying to come up with a genuine excuse to tell Chloe, although from the mere time she had been here, she found it hard to believe that Chloe would believe anything she said, this must come across as too weird to be discarded.

"Cleo! It's us, let us in" Emma whispered as she leant closer to the bathroom door. Soon after, the door unlocked, Rikki and she slipped through careful not to let the door open to wide…_just in case_.

"This is just great, I can't believe I didn't see this coming, I have to be more careful" Cleo groaned to her friends, now rubbing the towel more vigorously as her anger grew.

"Cleo don't worry about it, it could have happened to any of us. Rikki dry her before anyone comes up to check what's going on" Emma suggested, careful not to touch Cleo's wet tail, in prevention of growing one herself.

"What did you tell Chloe?" Cleo asked as Rikki held her hand above her tail and used her powers steam dry her entire body, until the tail was no where to be seen. "That's better" Rikki muttered as she looked up to regard her friends.

"We just…well…we told her that you didn't like to get wet" Emma answered as she joined Cleo on the floor of the bathroom.

"Maybe we should just tell her the truth? She is family, she's your cousin and I don't know why, but I have this feeling that she won't judge us, I'm pretty sure she will accept the truth for what it is" Cleo explained, her trust and fondness for Chloe supporting her opinion of her reaction.

"Absolutely not, telling her is not an option, we can't risk her telling people and exposing our secret, our lives could depend on it!" Rikki demanded as Emma nodded in agreement.

"She's right Cleo, we can't risk it, not after everything that happened with Charlotte, and we don't want the same thing to happen again…or worse" Emma added standing and looking down at the girls before her.

"Fine, I'm sure there's no better excuse to use as a way to get her off my case and to stop suspicions about my water _problem_, but what about you guys?" Cleo questioned, as Rikki and she joined Emma and started their way out of the bathroom.

"We'll think of something if the time comes, as for now, the less of us that seem to have a problem with water the better" Emma confidently clarified as she motioned for them to stop their conversation as they came to the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Hope everyone is enoying it so far...hope i have managed to combine H20: Just add water with Smallville well...**

**Don't forget i luv comments, if you have any suggestions let me know...i'm here to write for you guys :D**


	3. Sister reunion turns bad!

The next morning, Lois stopped by to greet her little sister for the first time in six years, she was nervous to say the least. On her way she had stopped by the gas station and brought a big bar of chocolate to give to Rikki…she would have spent a bit more, but she just didn't have the time to go anywhere else.

She had already stalled enough, it's now or never she thought to herself as she pulled up outside the kent's house. She sat there for a couple of minutes trying to think of something she could say to Rikki, but her mind was blank, she couldn't believe that all this was happening. It was strange to think that after all this time her sister was mere yards away in a house she had visited on many occasions, but never had she felt nervous, dare she say scared to enter. C'mon Lane you can do this, you're strong…just think how you must look to the General right now…get outta the car…now Lois closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened the car door.

She was now out and all she had to do was walk up to the door and knock, nice and simple…so why was she still holding her car door as though her life depended on it?

"Dam-it Lane what's wrong with you…its not like I'm going to be alone, Clark and Chloe are in there" Lois muttered to herself, taking another deep breath she closed her door and started her ascent to the front door.

She stopped a couple of inches away from the door, her hand raised and ready to knock, but before she could the door swung open and she found herself face to face with her little sister.

"Rikki…" was the only word Lois could find in her mind to say, as she stood with her hand still held up in the air.

"Lois?" Rikki questioned as she too stood mesmerized holding the door open with her right hand, blocking the entrance.

"Can I come in?" Lois managed to ask; her throat was becoming dry as she took in the sight of her little sister. Her first impressions reminded her of herself when she was Rikki's age. She wore knee-length cargo pants with a red cameo top underneath a black short sleeved shirt. She definitely bore the army brat style dress code which ran in the Lane family genes.

"Sure" Rikki stuttered as she moved aside for Lois to enter, closing the door slowly behind her.

Lois sat in the living room, looking just as uncomfortable as everyone else. She had sat in the far corner of the room, in a small arm chair, which she now regretted as every time she moved it made a terrible squeak and was enhanced in the deathly silence of the room. Rikki sat in the middle of the sofa, with Cleo and Emma either side of her, sneaking a glimpse over at Lois every now and again as she examined her appearance, spotting similarities between Lois and herself each time, but she wasn't sure if she was just imagining things, formed by false hope of finally having a role model in her life that was actually related to her. Clark sat in the larger arm chair which was in the other corner of the room, with Chloe sat on the arm, her fingers entwined with his own, as she felt the same tension in the room as everyone else.

"So…" Clark was the first to break the silence as he tried to get a conversation going, but he had no idea what to talk about. Looking to Lois to follow his lead.

Everyone looked at Clark as though he were their saviour for breaking that dreaded silence, Rikki then looked over at Lois and accidentally caught eye contact, and she couldn't bring herself to look away. What she saw surprised her, she didn't see anger of hurt…she saw love and well, her sister.

"So Lois…how old are you now…I understand if you not uncomfortable saying your age but I honestly can't remember how old you were when…you know" Rikki rambled on much like how Lois would when she was nervous…they have a lot more in common than they think Clark thought to himself as he watched them basically mimic each others posture.

"I'm not _that _old cheeky…I'm 27" Lois answered finding herself genuinely smiling fort the first time since she had arrived.

"Oh sorry" Rikki quickly responded, feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment as everyone in the room chuckled at her question.

"Don't worry about it…so how about you, I mean I already know your age, but what are you like…I…I mean what kinda stuff are you into?" Lois asked becoming nervous again.

"Well what can I say, I like the beach, but then there's no surprise there seen as I practically live on a gigantic beach, I enjoy hanging out with my friends Cleo and Emma obviously and I love to go swi-...I mean shopping, with the girls" Rikki abruptly finished as she mentally kicked herself for almost letting slip the opposite to what she had told Clark and Chloe and also hated herself for saying that she loved shopping when the truth was she hated it, especially with Emma and Cleo, they always tried to pick her out _girly _clothes, but they never manage to succeed in turning me Rikki thought as she giggled to herself.

"It must be nice having a beach at your door step, I would love to be able to wake up and go for a run along the beach, and maybe even swims…do you like go swimming often?" Lois asked, mentally imaging herself lying on a warm sandy beach in South Coast Australia, with Rikki by her side…perfect.

"Well…erm…I…" Rikki hesitated and became fidgety and looked towards her friends for help as she tried to think of a suitable answer.

"I doubt it Lois, earlier we found out that she doesn't like getting wet…at least that's what we were told" Clark answered for her stepping in before Rikki could embarrass herself with the truth, he knew how embarrassing it must be to tell someone that you are afraid of water, he thought he would make it easier for her.

"Oh right, sorry I didn't know, but then again there's probably a lot I don't know about you" Lois responded looking over towards her sister.

"What makes you say that" Rikki abruptly asked, becoming cautious that they might know her secret.

"Well the fact that I haven't seen you in six years might have something to do with it" Lois laughed standing from her small chair and moving to sit on the coffee table in front of Rikki.

"But that's gunna change; I want to know everything there is to know about you, starting with the most important thing…have you got a boyfriend?" Lois had been dying to know ever since she had arrived, now she had seen her in person and had seen how beautiful she is, she was sure she would have a boyfriend already, what boy wouldn't want this beautiful young woman?

"Well…yer…"

"What's his name?" Lois asked before Rikki could say anything else.

"Zane…Zane Bennit" Rikki shyly answered growing all the more embarrassed now that she was discussing Zane in front of not only her friends and sister but complete strangers.

"Wait…Bennit, as in Harrison Bennit's son? The rich jackass who's just teamed up with LexCorp in producing a new _water purification system?_" Chloe forcefully jumped in, shaking her fingers in quote marks at her last words.

"Yer…how do you know that? And why did you say it _like _that?" Rikki threw back just as fierce, having way too much hassle from just about everyone about her relationship with Zane, but she knew first hand that his father had given up dodgy deals months ago, ever since his discovery of the girls secret, which Rikki mentally reminded herself that he no longer thought they bore must bare that in mind.

"I knew he was holding back the other day Clark…I _knew _it! Lois this has just added a completely new opening for your story, we now have inside connections…" Chloe ranted on, her excitement at the thought of an interesting story growing each second.

"Excuse me…before you continue ahead planning how to use _my_ boyfriend in your little _'story'_, can I just remind you that you still haven't explained anything you are talking about to me and I haven't agreed to bringing my boyfriend _or_ his father into all of this!" Rikki almost shouted as she rose from her seat in frustration and made her way over to the front door.

"Rikki…I'm…we're sorry" Lois desperately alleged apologetically as she watched as the sister she had longed since seen was just about to walk out of her life…she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Forget it…I knew this was a mistake coming here" Rikki answered trying to fight back tears as she left the Kent's house, slamming the door behind her sorry Clark was all she thought as she ran down the gravel driveway, heading anywhere away from here.

"Well that went well" Clark almost whispered, receiving glares from everyone in the room.

"Good one…you know Rikki wasn't going to come her at all, it was us that convinced her that she still had family here that loved her and that's all she wanted…no that's all she _needed_, love…but none of you would know anything about that would you, especially you Lois" Emma snapped her anger growing as her heart ached for her best friend who had lived so long alone, until now.

"Me? All I have done here is try and get to know my sister…don't blame me if she has issues" Lois retorted, her typical 'Lane' attitude surfacing as Emma dared her to react.

"That's rich…why do you think she has these issues, maybe she wouldn't if you had been there for her for she needed you! She doesn't talk about it much, but it's obvious that she looked up to you when she was younger and she still does…but you need to prove that you are worth looking up to"

"Don't you think I want to? For the past six years I have thought about picking up the phone and calling her, but did you ever think how I must have felt. For a start I didn't even know if she would remember me…I thought she would have hated me for leaving her with the General…I was scared that she wouldn't accept me and let me in her life and now that she is here, I can't…won't let her leave again…I need her" Lois choked out, hot tears now daring to make an appearance any second.

"I'll go look for her…" Clark started as he stood from his chair.

"No…let us…we know Rikki, we will find her faster…plus I have a good idea where she could be, we'll be back soon" With that Emma and Cleo stood and left the house.

Chloe was lost for words; she couldn't help but feel responsible for the sequence of events that had just taken place. She gave Clark a knowing smile as she made her way over to sit besides Lois, before she could say anything Lois crumbled into Chloe's embrace, no words necessary. Lois never dropped her tough façade but everything was building inside of her and she felt that all she could do was let it out, she didn't care that Clark would never let her live this down. All she needed was her cousin to tell her it was all going to be ok and that is exactly what Chloe would do.

8888

Emma and Cleo walked in silence down the driveway until they reached the crossroads, then they stopped and tried to decide which way Rikki would have gone.

"Right or left?" Cleo questioned as she looked to Emma for all the answers.

"I don't have a clue to be honest" Emma replied laughing slightly.

"What? I thought you said you knew where she would have gone?"

"Well, not exactly…all I know is that Rikki would have gone looking for somewhere to clear her mind and calm down…where is the one place she would go to do that?" Emma asked Cleo knowingly as though the answer were obvious.

"The sea…she went looking for somewhere to swim, of course…so where would that be?" Cleo asked as the novelty of her realisation wore off, which was almost immediately, after she realised that they were no better informed of where she was than when they first set out looking for her.

"Ok right…just go with me here…we're mermaids _right?_ Shouldn't we be able to like, maybe sense the sea or something?" Emma wearily suggested.

"Actually, you know what, that almost might work" Cleo agreed, tightly shutting her eyes, scrunching her face in concentration as she attempted at sensing the sea as Emma had proposed.

"What _are_ you doing?" Emma blurted, cracking up in hysterics as she watched the many faces Cleo was pulling.

"I'm trying to sense the sea…well let's see you do any better smarty pants" Cleo snapped back, her face reddening with embarrassment.

"Fine…just be quiet" Emma closed her eyes and took one deep breath, concentrating all her thoughts and energy on hearing or feeling the call of the ocean, much like the connection she had felt to Mako Island when she was affected by the full moon.

As she exhaled it seemed endless, as her mind swirled with noises, but much to her surprise they weren't noisy noises for the lack of a better word, they were almost therapeutic, hypnotic even. She found herself swaying as she could almost feel the current of the tides pulling her, calling her. She didn't want to stop, the sounds of the ocean were beautiful, and she could hear all of the sea life singing in harmony. She had never really listened to the sound of the sea before in all the times she had been swimming across the ocean floor, never again would she take what a wonderful place the sea was for granted again.

"Emma…Emma…" Cleo repeated as she watched her friend smiling peacefully, looking completely tranquil and calm and dare she radiant?

Emma could hear Cleo calling her back but it was more like a distant echo in the back of her mind, she almost forgot what her sole purpose for doing this was, until she heard Cleo say Rikki's name and then she immediately jolted her mind back to reality, as the beautiful sound of the ocean dissipated into ordinary sounds of everyday life.

"Did it work?" Cleo eagerly asked watching Emma adjust her sight and hearing.

"Yer it worked…it was amazing…but I'll tell you about it later…now we have to find Rikki and I know where to go, follow me" Emma stated as she began to march towards the nearest ocean.

8888

Rikki hadn't known where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to find some water and soon. She was going to lose it completely if she couldn't find somewhere to swim, she found that swimming was the only thing that calmed her down and made her feel…complete. Though the quality which mainly led her to the ocean was its ability to accept her no matter what, she always felt as though the sea was the only thing that didn't reject her…it made her feel safe.

"This would be a lot easier if I knew where I was going!" Rikki forcefully muttered to herself as she ploughed along a never ending dusty road.

She remembered passing a sign labelled 'Crater Lake' on the drive to Clark's house, she just couldn't quite remember where, all she did know was that it wasn't too far away and she only hoped that if she kept going she would find it.

Much to her surprise her determination paid off, turning one last corner and was happy find she was face to face with the very sign. Feeling relieved that she had finally made it, without hesitation she continued onwards until she could almost smell the ocean. Taking another turn she exited the overgrown masses of trees and found herself looking out onto a beautiful lake.

"Finally!" Rikki added cheerfully once she had reached her destination.

All she remembered thinking was how beautiful the lake looked with the glow of the almost set sun descending on the horizon, as she took off running towards the end of the small pier jutting over the edge of the lake. She propelled herself forwards, diving into the sun kissed warmness of the lake, just as the sun dipped below the sea line, leaving the small Kansas town of Smallville engulfed in darkness.

Feeling her mortal body change into the exotic form of the mermaid within, for the first time since arriving in Smallville, she felt completely at home. She peacefully swam across the bottom of 'Crater Lake' taking in the magnificent sea life below the surface, enjoying the freedom she felt as she embraced her gift and became one with the water.

She ventured further out to sea, feeling the temperature of the water change now that its source of heat had disappeared and the moon had absurdly taken its place. Further out she watched the magical glow of the moon flicker off of the fragments of meteor rock lodged in the sea bed oh…so that's why they call it 'Crater Lake' Rikki thought as she remembered hearing about the recent meteor shower here in Smallville on the news and the mysterious green rocks which fell to earth along with it.

8888

Cleo continued to follow a confident Emma along, what seemed to be an endless dusty road, but she had complete confidence in Emma and truly believed that she knew where she was going.

Before long Cleo watched as Emma took a hard right and found that she had in fact found the only place within miles that could pass as somewhere natural to swim.

"Here we are, I knew I could sense the sea" Emma proudly announced as she continued forwards through to 'Crater Lake'.

"Well done…show off" Cleo threw back, feeling slightly jealous that she couldn't sense the sea as Emma had, but soon forgetting that when they came to the pier over the lake.

"Come on, she's probably in there…let's go" Emma proposed as she dived into the lake without a moments pause, her determination to find her friend only heightening her confidence.

"Well ok then" Cleo agreed as she dived in after Emma.

It didn't take them long to spot Rikki casually swimming ahead, taking in the sights of a surrounding completely foreign to all three girls. this is definitely different to the ocean we have back home Cleo thought to herself as she noticed the roughness of the sea bed, compared to the soft, sandy bed of Mako Island.

Once she spotted Rikki, she gave Emma a knowing nod as they both super-swam towards her, catching up almost immediately.

Rikki jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder, raising her hand in the water ready to defend herself if necessary. Although, to her surprise she found herself looking into the eyes of her best friend and she almost felt relieved that she was no longer alone in this strange place.

Rikki made her way to the surface, as Emma and Cleo followed suit, all three best friends addressed one another, thankful to be together.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" Rikki asked, somewhat surprised to see them, but sounding thankful at the same time.

"Well…it was Emma really, she done this really cool thing and listened for the sea and it called to her" Cleo excitedly explained watching Rikki's face changed multiple times within minutes from happy to surprised to confused.

"I'll explain it later" Emma shyly added as she started to blush from all the attention.

"Thanks for finding me guys; I'm sorry about what happened earlier…it was all just too much, I had to get outta there"

"Don't worry about it Rikki, were just glad that your ok…but what a strange lake…did you see the green rocks underneath…I wonder what they are?" Emma questioned her mind reeling with the possibilities.

"I think they are meteor rocks…you know, from the meteor shower that happened a few years ago" Rikki answered, receiving funny looks from her friends, as they were surprised at her knowledge.

"What? It was on TV"

"I miss Mako" Cleo glumly stated after having her few minutes of laughter with her friends as old times came flooding back to her of when they first became mermaids.

"I know what you mean, this place is so…different, I miss being able to go for midnight swims to the moon pool and…Zane" Rikki admitted for the first time in arriving.

"Wow…I think that is the first time you have ever admitted to missing anyone let alone Zane…you must really care for him" Emma said surprise evident in her voice.

"Guess I do…well enough of dwelling, you up for a swim here…it's all we got" Rikki half-heartedly cheered as she twirled around in the water.

"Sure why not…let's go" Emma agreed ducking under the surface, when without warning she jumped back up and splashed her friends, laughing so hard she almost choked as she saw the look on their faces.

"Right your gunna get it now!" Cleo retaliated lifting her hand and using her powers to create a huge floating bubble of water, dropping it directly on top of Emma's head.

"Hay! That's it…" Emma squealed as she pulled her hands back ready to make a tidal wave, but before she could act Cleo had swam over ten yards away, shouting back to her friends.

"Catch me if you can!" With that she ducked under and swam as fast as she could…it didn't take long for Emma and Rikki to catch up, as they stopped mere inches in front of her combining their powers to make a wall of bubbles in front of Cleo, stopping so they could tap her on the shoulder from behind making her jump.

After their moment of fun, all three friends swam side by side, cherishing their friendship and enjoying the time they shared together.

A couple of hours later, they decided that they best make their way back before Chloe and the others began to worry. Before long they were back home and trying to convince Lois that they were fine and had just lost track of time…Rikki constantly reminding her older sister of the time difference and how it was still the afternoon for them and that's why they didn't feel as though it was as late as it had become.

Lois soon dropped the argument; Rikki assumed it was because she didn't want to cause any more of a rift between her newly acquainted sister if she could help it.

Regardless the girls went up to their room and chatted amongst themselves into the late hours of the morning. Of course with multiple interruptions from Chloe and Clark reminding them that they were trying to sleep and asked them to keep the noise down, even though they would keep it down for a few minutes, they soon forgot and would become lost in their conversations to realise how loud they all were. It wasn't until four in the morning that they managed to fall asleep and it was then that Clark eventually got to sleep himself…the only down side to super-hearing, teenage girls gossiping…it was the only weakness to his power.

* * *

**Well...what do you think? Hope your enjoying it :D**


	4. Clark did WHAT!

The next morning, Chloe had decided to get up early, seen as she didn't really go to sleep at all anyway, she thought there's no point lying around in bed when there's plenty of things to be doing.

She first began by going out to feed the chickens, ever since she had 'temporarily' moved in with Clark when Rikki turned up; she had taken a fondness to the chickens. She found something satisfying about caring for them everyday and being the only thing they looked forward to every morning…well apart from them just wanting their food, Chloe happily thought to herself, as she threw corn to the floor and watched the scurry around her feet, fighting each other for the first band of seeds.

After which, she started tidying up the house and making it more presentable after the mess which they had made before hand whilst comfort eating, when trying to assure Lois that Rikki and her friends were fine and were probably out getting to know their surroundings.

It wasn't long till Clark began to stir to the noise of Chloe bustling around down stairs God what does that woman not do? he thought lying intently, happy to just listen to the love of his life's heartbeat, as he followed her with his hearing around the house.

Long ago when they first began to date, it hadn't taken them long to realise that they were meant for each other and Clark found that anytime away from Chloe was becoming harder and harder. He had always felt protective of Chloe and that hadn't changed, it was a couple of months after they had become serious that he found he could recognise Chloe's heartbeat wherever she was, he could tune his hearing onto her heart anytime, anywhere. At first he thought that this may have been_ 'stalker like'_ but when Chloe found out, she thought it was amazing and was happy that they had grown so close together, feeling special to be a part of Clark's life.

He soon decided that he had spent way too much time apart from Chloe already and began his decent down stairs. She was stood over the sink washing up, as he came from behind and slipped his arms around her waist, making her jump, though he felt her quickly relax under his touch.

"Morning sweetie" Clark whispered into her ear, watching her body tremble at his words…he still found it amusing the affect he could have on her with mere words.

"Morning to you to sleepy head…at least you could get to sleep" Chloe started as she flicked water his way, but found he had already seen it coming and had super-sped around to the other side of the table.

"No fair…that's cheating" Chloe playfully whined, dramatically pouting her lips out as she crossed her arms stubbornly, watching Clark's face and how he was trying to decided whether or not she was being sincere or sarcastic. She decided to put him out of his misery before he completely freaked out…he looks so cute when he's confused Chloe thought making her way over to his side.

"Don't worry…it'll take a lot more than that to turn me against _'the man of steel'_" Chloe seductively purred as she ran her hand up his broad chest, along his neck until she pulled his head towards her, claiming his lips for what seemed a lifetime, until they were pulled back to reality with the sound of the girls fighting to use the bathroom.

"They're awake…sounds like a job for Superman up there" Chloe teased, when all of a sudden Clark had sped away and returned dressed as Superman in front of her.

"I was only joking Clark…what are you doing, what if they see you!" Chloe questioned, continuously looking to the stairs in case one of them decided to come down. "Wait you have that face what are you listening to?" she ordered her hands sitting purposefully on her hips.

"Sorry Chlo I have to go there's a bank robbery going on in down town New York…I'll be back for breakfast, _waffles please…_" Chloe swore she heard as he took off out the back door, careful not to let any of their guests see him leave.

"There he goes…maybe he'll be able to take me to New York with him one day for a vacation?" Chloe muttered, her mind wondering to the wonderful things they could do and see…until she was pulled back as Rikki came bounding down the stairs.

"Morning, sorry about last night…we just couldn't get to sleep" Rikki apologised sitting down on one of the stools around the island table.

"Yer I know that feeling" Chloe retorted, as she passed over a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Sorry again…so what's for breakfast? I'm starving"

"Waffles I guess…that's what Clark wants anyway" Chloe explained smiling to herself.

"Cool"

8888

"_Rikki…Rikki…you awake?" Cleo whispered as she leant towards Rikki lying on the bed besides her. They had only two single beds in the room, so Rikki had gotten one to herself, obviously seen as this is her family home and Cleo had whined until Emma decided to let her have the bed for the first night, they had agreed that they would all alternate between the two beds and the sleeping bag. _

"_Yer…I'm awake I guess" Rikki stammered sleepily, stretching as she sat up in bed._

"_Emma…you awake?" Cleo whispered again as she dropped her head off the side of the bed, stopping mere inches away from Emma's face._

"_Arrr…Cleo what are you doing in my face?" Emma asked her heart in her throat from the shock._

"_Sorry..." Cleo stated innocently as she sat back up on her own bed._

"_Don't worry about it"_

"_God I'm so hungry, with everything that happened yesterday I can't believe we skipped dinner" Rikki groaned stepping out of bed, grabbing her toiletry bag._

"_Rikki wait, I am going in the bathroom first…I just spent the whole night in a sleeping bag, I think I deserve it!" Emma declared standing faster than ever before grabbing her own bag and moving to the door._

"_What! No way I'm going first!" Rikki shouted back moving faster to try and beat her to the door._

_Before Rikki could turn the handler, Emma had frozen the lock, smiling smugly her way._

"_Ha that wont stop me" Rikki said as she raised her hand and instantly melted the ice away, pulling the door open and high-tailing it to the bathroom down the hall._

"_you should have seen that coming Emma" Cleo chimed in still sat on the bed watching this extremely amusing ordeal pan out before her, secretly knowing that there was another bathroom downstairs and thought to herself that she would wait for these to two to become so distracted with each other to notice her slip away down stairs._

_It didn't take long for Cleo's plan to be put into motion as Emma and Rikki stood fighting to get through the small bathroom door. She took one last look and snuck past them and headed down stairs._

_Half way down she spotted Clark and Chloe stood talking in the kitchen when she saw something unbelievable…one minute Clark was stood behind Chloe then all of a sudden he was stood on the other side of the room. But Chloe didn't seem fazed by it at all, as though she had seen this many times over._

_Cleo was frozen in her tracks, but decided it would be best to not let them know she had seen anything, as she quietly sneaked back up stairs before they noticed she was even there._

_Reaching the top, she lifelessly trudged along the landing and walked straight past and angry looking Emma stood outside the bathroom door without so much as a word. Emma could immediately tell that something wasn't right with her when she didn't respond to her words._

"_Cleo…CLEO! Where did you go? What's wrong with you?" Emma was almost shouting as she continued to walk mindlessly into their bedroom._

_Emma followed her in and watched her slump onto the bed, her appearance still stunned, as she looked as though she thinking really hard about something._

_Rikki came out of the bathroom and joined the two girls back in the bedroom, seeing Cleo just sat on the bed and Emma snapping her fingers in front of her face._

"_What happened?" Rikki asked throwing her bag down and rushing to Cleo's side._

"_Cleo…what's wrong?" Emma asked more calmly placing her hand on Cleo's shoulder._

"_I…I…Clark…he…was there then…" _

"_You're not making any sense Cleo, what are you trying to say?" Rikki asked becoming impatient with her reaction._

"_Clark…one minute he was standing with Chloe the next…he…he was on the other side of the room, like within seconds…no, mille-seconds of whatever they call it…but Chloe she…she didn't even seem surprised, like she already knew he could do that" Cleo managed to explain still trying to clarify things in her own mind._

"_What…that's impossible" Rikki said obviously looking as though she was not believing anything she was being told._

"_Coming from a mermaid!" Emma interrupted, only saying what was already going through all their minds._

"_What could this mean…has he got powers like us? Should we tell him what I saw?" Cleo asked only now being able to start thinking without becoming completely confused._

"_No! If he wanted to tell us he would have already, we should know better than anyone that keeping our powers secret is vital to our safety, I don't blame him…after all he probably doesn't trust us completely yet, just as we don't trust them with our secret" Emma proclaimed, watching both girls nod in agreement with her._

"_You're right…let's just act normal, as though we don't know anything and if he decides to tell us then so be it…come on, get dressed you two I am gunna go down stirs and see what's for breakfast…I'm so hungry" Rikki rolled out as she headed for the door. _

8888

Once everyone was seated in the kitchen, Chloe arranged a plate of waffles on the island table and placed a fresh pitcher of orange down along with it. Watching the girls eyeing her food hungrily as they waited for her permission to dig in.

"Where's Clark, I could have sworn I heard him earlier…I thought you were both off work today?" Rikki questioned, hoping to get some answers about their discovery about Clark from his girlfriend.

"Clark? Oh he…um…he had to pop out for a bit, he'll be back soon…well girls don't just sit there you look starving…dig in" Chloe offered, trying to change the subject before she gave away that she was hiding something.

"I won't say no to that" Cleo replied as she took a fresh waffle off the plate, just as she did all three girls stopped and looked to Chloe when they heard a thud come from up stairs.

"What was that?" Emma asked, dropping her fork and syrup.

"Oh that was probably nothing…don't worry about it…more waffles" Chloe nervously added, as she lifted the plate towards her guests.

The girls decided to take Chloe's word for it, when suddenly they noticed Chloe's eyes practically jump out her head, but when they turned around nothing was there.

"What the hell was that about?" Rikki blurted out as she got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs peering upwards for any sign of movement.

"Rikki come back and eat your breakfast, you don't want it getting cold" Chloe tried again to change the subject but Rikki wasn't budging she definitely has Lois's gene for nosiness.

"Yer Rikki come on" Cleo encouraged, feeling sorry for Chloe knowing that she was trying her best to keep things normal when obviously they were anything but, but she could understand that, this is exactly what she has to do back home.

Before anything more could be said, Clark came walking through the front door, smiling innocently towards the girls and joining Chloe at the opposite end of the table.

"Waffles, my favourite…enough there for me too?" Clark asked as she leant over examining the remains of Chloe's _to-die-for_ waffles.

"Yer…of course, help yourself" Chloe replied smiling one of her toothy smiles, watching Rikki take her seat, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Where did you go this early in the morning Clark?" Rikki questioned, determined to get some answers.

"Oh we had run out of milk so I went to buy some more" He quickly covered as he began to devour his waffles.

"So where is it? I didn't see you come in with any milk" Emma noticed looking around the kitchen, clarifying her thought.

"Oh right, yer I forgot to pick it up on my way in…its in the truck, I'll be right back sweetie" Clark said kissing Chloe on the cheek as he headed out the door and super-sped into town and brought some milk returning almost seconds later with the pint on milk in his hands,

"Here we are" he said placing the milk into the fridge.

Everyone finished their breakfast and sat stuffed, looking at the last remaining waffle on the plate.

"Anyone want the last waffle?" Clark asked as he watched the girls fall back in their chairs.

"NO!" Each of them shouted in unison.

"Great more for me!" Clark cheerfully exclaimed taking the waffle smothering it in syrup.

"How can you eat another bite? I feel like I'm about to burst" Cleo slurred out watching Clark engulf the waffle within seconds as she to fell back, a satisfied look on his face.

"I can never let any of Chloe's waffles go to waste, it would be unjust"

Chloe was just about to start clearing the table when Lois came barging through the front door, stumbling upon everyone sat in the kitchen, obviously surprised by the amount of people staring at her.

"Oh hi" Lois nervously announced, stopped in her tracks, noticing the look she was receiving from Clark.

"Lois…what did I tell you about letting yourself into my house" Clark groaned his voice hardening as he spoke his words, crossing his well defined arms across his enormous chest,

"Chill Smallville, it won't happen again...pinky promise" Lois suggested mockingly holding out her little finger innocently. Clark couldn't help but smile at her reaction, soon forgiving her and ushering her into his home to join them.

"Any food left for me?"

"Sorry I just ate the last of Chloe's infamous waffles" Clark informed looking rather smug, knowing that it would annoy Lois beyond belief.

"You sure know how to make a girls blood boil don't ya Smallville!" Lois retorted smacking her bag onto the table.

* * *

**Well...What do you think? Comments are welcome :D**


	5. Time to bond sister style

After breakfast Lois explained that she managed to persuade Perry to give her the week off to spend time with Rikki. The only reason she was stuck working was because of Clark and Chloe, seen as two of the Daily Planets best reporters decided to demand Perry for the entire summer off for the first time in years, everything had been dumped onto Lois and Jimmy. She didn't mind, it just sucked that the timing coincided with Rikki's unexpected arrival.

She explained how she wanted to take Rikki and her friends shopping for the day, a 'girls day out' Lois called out, she thought it would help them all to bond and get to know one another better.

"I remember you saying how much you liked to go shopping, so I thought well, let's go" Lois stated to Rikki as she followed her into the living room.

"Yer about that…" before she could continue, Emma jabbed her in the ribs reminding her to keep to her story "…it sounds great when do we leave?" Rikki finished, glaring at Emma as to say 'you're gunna pay for that'

"Whenever you guys are ready" Lois answered, sounding excited about spending the day with her sister for the first time in six years.

"Ok…let me just go and grab a jacket…"

"But its 40° outside?" Lois replied puzzled.

"Right I mean my bag…be right back" Rikki rushed, grabbing Emma and Cleo on her way up stairs.

"What am I gunna do? I **hate** shopping…now thanks to this secret of ours we have to spend a whole day of it!" Rikki complained sluggishly finding her bag within the mess of their room.

"It's can't be that bad Rikki, just think you don't have to really _shop_ just use this time to get to know Lois better, that's what you wanted right?" Emma corrected.

"I suppose…but you guys can't leave me alone with her, I don't want her to try and dress me all in pink or something" Rikki demanded, staring down her friends remembering the times when they had tried…and failed.

"Ok fine…we won't leave you, now come on, she's waiting" Cleo assured Rikki, heading back down stairs.

8888

Lois had taken them all to Metropolis for the day…the best shops were in Metropolis, shame that Smallville didn't occupy any good shops other than coffee shops Lois thought as she led the girls down the main road which in her opinion had the best clothes stores.

"Wow! Look at that, the Daily Planet" Emma gasped, stopping in her tracks to look up and stare at the huge rotating Globe way up on the roof.

"Yer it's pretty amazing right? Mind you the novelty kinda wears off after working there for over six years" Lois explained feeling slightly disappointed that this was the truth, wishing that everyday as she looked up on her way to work, that she could be literally stopped by the spectacular Daily Planet Globe.

"That's where you work?" Rikki questioned, compete awe in her voice.

"Yep…the good old Daily Planet, Clark and Chloe work there with me, we're what you call 'dedicated' reporters and we're nothing short of miracle workers in that place…our Chief, Perry thinks we're the best damn investigative reporters' team going…and I agree, but don't tell Clark I said that or he'll have me for breakfast" Lois added her tone turning to what Rikki recognised as her _important_ tone, much like the one their father used when he expected someone to listen.

"I still can't believe that you work here…what's it like?" Cleo asked obviously becoming more interested by the minute.

"It's a blast most of the time, especially being able to work with my cousin, but then that can have its disadvantages…we can get a little competitive at times…well I do anyway…but Perry always says _'family rivalry can only make the Planet better'_" Lois quoted her boss, imitating his voice and stance as she spoke.

"Right" was all Rikki could think to say as she broke out into a genuine smile, watching her sister make a complete fool of herself.

"That's kinda cool" Rikki added truly seeing her Lois as well…her sister and an amazing one at that.

"What is?" Lois asked, still feeling slightly nervous around Rikki, careful not to do or say anything that could jeopardise their newly found friendship.

"That you work there…what else?" Rikki laughed

8888

Rikki had found it in her heart to keep up the façade that she loved shopping as Lois dragged them in and out of shops all day long, making everyone try on plenty of different clothes and pretended to be walking down a run way in the changing rooms. This was definitely not Lois's idea of a fun day out either at first…most importantly she **hated **shopping and she couldn't stand trying on clothes, she was the kind of gal who knew what she wanted when she _had_ to go shopping, would buy it then get out as quick as she could. But for Rikki's sake she decide to try and at least look like she was enjoying herself, but much to her surprise with Rikki and her friends, she almost did have fun…not the clothes part but just loosening up and playing around for once.

Unbelievably Rikki felt the same, she had dreaded this day out, but once they all relaxed in one another's company she really enjoyed herself. The first few shops were boring and tedious, though once they reached the less 'girly' shops Rikki started to have fun. Lois had taken them to Pizza Hut for lunch and Rikki was pleased, pizza was her favourite.

After a long day out, they all retired back to the car and were all relieved to be able to sit down and relax their hurting feet.

"I have never felt this worn out" Cleo whined, happily slumping into the back seat of the car.

"I know what you mean" Emma agreed, mimicking Cleo's actions and slumping into her seat as well.

"Lets head home then shall we, rest up for another fun packed day tomorrow" Lois piped up starting the engine of the car.

"Tomorrow…again, I don't think my feet will take another day" Rikki complained, feeling her feet throbbing in her shoes.

"Yer I second that, we'll see what we feel like doing in the morning" Lois proposed, starting their journey back home.

8888

The journey back had been comfortably silent and they were all happy to return to the farm and be greeted by Clark's mother.

"Martha…what are you doing here, I didn't think we were expected you back so soon…not that I'm complaining, its lovely to see you" Lois rambled, as she threw her arms around Martha Kent, immediately upon entering the door and noticing her sat in the kitchen with Clark and Chloe.

"It's nice to see you too Lois, well I had an opening in my schedule and decided to come and spend some time back home…plus I was worried how Clark was coping without me here to cook for him" Martha laughed, returning Lois hug.

"How long are you here for?"

"Oh only a couple of days…it's a shame I would have loved to stay longer, but I have this press release to organise"

"Well I hope you have fun whilst you here" Lois replied cheerfully.

"Clark was just informing me of the newest member of the household…which of you is Rikki?" Martha asked, spotting the three girls follow Lois through the door, walking over to greet each of them.

"That'll be me…it's great to finally put a face to the name Clark is constantly referencing every time he complains about the mess in the house" Rikki explained, smiling towards Clark, happy to receive a leg-weakening smile back from him.

"Ah yes, I've taught him well…look at you, I can definitely tell you're a Lane, you look just like your sister…so who else do we have here?" Martha asked, greeting the other two girls warmly with a kiss to the cheek. She's great with people, I can see why she makes such a great State Senator Chloe thought, leaning her head onto Clark's shoulder watching the happy family reunion take place before her.

"This is Cleo…and Emma, they're my best friends…we decided to make this a little vacation, so they came with me" Rikki explained, instantly warming to Martha, feeling a warmness for the lack of a better word radiating from her. She had such a motherly quality about her, which seemed to make Rikki not want to let her down in anyway.

"Nice to meet you" Both Emma and Cleo chimed together, smiling towards the red haired woman.

"I still find it hard to believe that Lois has lived here for so long and not once mentioned you…what brings you all the way down to Smallville after all this time?" Martha questioned sitting back in her seat, taking her still warm coffee mug into her hands.

Easing into the room, Rikki and the others gathered around the table "Well things were getting a bit hectic back home and it was something my uncle said that got me thinking…I really don't know anything about my immediate family. So I decided to track down Lois, my sister and the rest is history" Rikki explained as everyone listened intently to her words, her friends too, having this been the first they have heard this story. All they were told was she wanted to see her sister for the first time in years and were asked if they wanted to make it a vacation.

"And here you are…ho are you liking Kansas?" Martha continued interested in hearing Rikki's thoughts.

"It's different that's a given…"

"Oh sorry to interrupt, but I forgot to ask…where are you from?"

"Oh right, Australia, South Coast to be exact" Rikki answered smiling as everyone in the room giggled.

"Very nice, well I can understand how Kansas must be a complete shock to your system…what's it like back home?"

"Well…"Rikki trailed on happy to share happy times from back home with such a loving family.

The night continued in much of the same manner, Martha learning more and more about Rikki and her life back home and Rikki just as happily listening to stories about Clark as a young boy and what life is like growing up on a farm.

Before they all knew it, they had talked long into the night, all deciding to finally retire to bed, exhaustion setting in as the jam packed day of shopping caught up with them.

Due to Martha's unexpected arrival, Clark offered to sleep on the couch, secretly not minding because he knew that he wouldn't feel that uncomfortable anyway. Chloe agreed to let Martha have her and Clark's room for the duration of her stay and she would sleep downstairs with Clark. The girl weren't at all fazed by the new plans as they were still welcome to stay in their usual sleeping arrangements, they only trouble they had was deciding who got the beds and who was exiled to the dreaded sleeping bag.

Martha followed Chloe upstairs and helped her get spare blankets from the closet, taking this time alone to catch up with the girl she once viewed as the daughter she never had and now her son's true love.

"So Chloe, how has my son really been coping here without me?" Martha started as she took blankets from Chloe as she passed them out.

"He's been…ok…it's strange for him not having anyone around the farm, that's why I think he constantly asks me stay here with him…but I don't mind, it's kinda nice knowing that he's always around when I need him, actually…we have been talking and we were thinking about keeping this as a permanent arrangement, me staying here I mean…if that's ok with you?" Chloe kindly asked, closing the closet doors.

"Of course dear…it would be a pleasure; I'm not here to notice otherwise anyway. I am so glad you two are finally settling down, its nice to see Clark have someone in his life who accepts him for everything that he is…I must admit, I had my doubts over the years, I worried that he would never find anyone who could accept him, and his…abilities. But then you came along, I knew this was meant to be, all the years you both kid yourself thinking you were meant for nothing more than friendship, but I could see it all along, the love you both shared…it was unique…touching" Martha expressed watching Chloe's eyes shine with unshed tears, knowing she must look the same to Chloe, as she took who she hoped to soon become her daughter-in-law into her arms in a loving embrace.

"I bless you both my dear…I know my son may be…super…but you definitely allow him to feel human Chloe and for that I am grateful to have you in both his and my life"

"Thank you Martha" Chloe felt those words weren't enough to clarify everything that she wanted to say to this loving woman, but knowingly she felt Martha knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

**Well...What do you think? Hope your enjoying it :D**


	6. Martha missing home

Morning came and Chloe was the first awake…again. She had ended up sleeping in Clark's arms on the sofa, right now grateful that her boyfriend was Superman and couldn't be hurt or be made uncomfortable with her lying on top of him all night. She felt safe in his arms, a feeling indescribable…impossible to be put into words, he infused her with love and warmth, somehow making her feel the luckiest woman alive, without doing anything, merely holding her was enough to make her feel this way.

Lifting her head slightly she watched the man she had loved for many years sleep peacefully under her touch, as she ran her hand across his perfectly etched features, memorising each handsome line on his face, drinking in the sight of **her** Superman.

Moving her hand downwards, she rested it upon his solid yet comfortable chest, intent to just feeling his heart thump beneath her hand. She couldn't help herself, she ran her fingertips lightly over his bare skin, she would never tell him this, but no matter how much she understood or witnessed his abilities, he still amazed her every time he done something super. His impenetrable skin was no different. Everyday she would have the pleasure of being this close to him, yet she was always surprised to touch his skin and only feel soft flesh under her touch, he was the _'man of steel'_ as dubbed by Lois and herself, but she had never felt skin so soft, she found it hard to believe that nothing could penetrate or flaw his perfect body.

She sometimes felt jealous, but couldn't imagine having to deal with what Clark had to deal with in his everyday life. He once told her that every minute of everyday; he has to keep a check on his abilities, every time he shook someone's hand, every time he lifted something in front of people, every time he touched…her. He held great power, but it didn't come without the price of responsibility, it was always up to him how hard he touched something or someone and it was that will power, that control that he had gained throughout his life here on earth that Chloe respected the most…she didn't believe she could ever hold that responsibility and she was glad she was here to help Clark maintain that inner power and its that which Chloe saw Clark truly as a Superman.

Her mind drifting to thoughts of Clark and herself, Chloe feel back to sleep happily dreaming of the life awaiting them in the future.

8888

Martha awoke not long after, waking up early on her farm, a hard habit to shake she thought to herself as she made her way down stairs in her dressing gown.

As she came into the living she spotted Chloe asleep in Clark's arms and stood capturing the sight of her son truly peaceful with the love of his life. She moved closer and noticed their blanket had fallen to the floor, picking it up she caringly placed back over the couple, careful not to wake them.

Leaving them to sleep for longer, she made a fresh pot of coffee and happily began completing some simple farm chores, trivial aspects of her old life that she missed. Having to feed the chickens, make bread, yield the crops, it was hard for her to retire old habits as she quickly got dressed and enjoyed walking around outside, eventually making her way up into the barn.

She could remember clear as day when Jonathon made the barn into a sacred place for Clark to call his own. He had called it his _'fortress of solitude'_, because it seemed this was always where Clark would go when he had something on his mind. Martha felt a tear trickle down her cheek at the distant memories, picturing Clark and his father working on the tractor in the barn, Jonathon trying for what seemed to be the hundredth time to get the ting started, as Clark, even at the age of 10 stood holding the entire back end of the tractor clear off the ground. He definitely saved us money for labour and tools She strangely thought out of nowhere, moving towards the old tractor which still sat in the barn today.

She didn't know how long she had been out there until her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Clark's voice.

"Mum…what you doing out here?"

"Oh Clark, you startled me dear…nothing really, old habits die hard I guess, I woke up early and couldn't help myself to doing some chores around the house, I miss it you know" Martha emotionally stated, feeling her eyes fill up with tears again.

"I understand…there are so many memories in this place, but some are better left in the past, everyday I come in here and all I can see past the good times is dad lying on the floor…it haunts me…even now" Clark opened up, sitting on the tractor besides his mother, looking just outside the barn door where he and his mother had watched his father die in his arms.

"Oh Clark I didn't think that still haunted you…I'm sorry I'm not here to help with the pain" Martha consoled, the tears she fought to fight back, now making an appearance and she watched her son's cheeks wet with tears of his own. Leaning across she took her son…her boy into her arms and held his shacking frame in her embrace, whispering soothing tones into his ear.

Mother and son sat together, both happy to be in each others arms, both sharing a common sadness…both trying to live.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter..will be writing more soon...keep reading, hope your liking it :D**


	7. Cleo and Lewis sittin in a tree

Chloe awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, feeling happy as her mind reeled back to times when Clark and she had only just started dating, and she ended up staying the night…she always remembered waking to the smell of Martha's coffee. Today was no different, she stretched from the sofa, suddenly aware that Clark wasn't with her, making her way to the kitchen she looked towards the barn through the small window, spotting Clark and his mother sat holding one another just inside the barn.

She stood contemplating whether or not to disturb them, finally coming to the conclusion that she best leave them and give them some space, they hadn't seen each other in months and she knew how much Clark was missing his mom…even though he wouldn't admit it.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when Cleo voiced from behind her.

"Morning Chloe….what you looking at?" Cleo asked sitting herself onto a stool.

"Oh hey Cleo, nothing really Clarks out there with his mom, thought I'd give them some space" Chloe explained joining her at the table

"Cool…look I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for everything, I know it must be annoying having three teenage girls running around the house when you're used to having this place to yourself"

"I must admit, it was pretty strange at first…the one thing I do miss though is having the bathroom to myself" Chloe laughed as she took a sip of her coffee, holding the mug warmingly in her hands.

"I can understand that…but really thanks for letting us stay here, I know we aren't family like Rikki, but we do appreciate what you have done for us, me and Emma" Cleo professed, smiling warmly towards Chloe, receiving one just as sincere, when Clark and Martha walked into the kitchen, breaking their moment of sentiment.

"Morning you two…what are you doing up so early?" Martha stated, still trying to compose herself, after her breakdown in the barn just moments earlier.

"Well, you know the smell of Martha Kent's fresh coffee couldn't keep me down for long" Chloe joked as she lifted her cup of coffee into view, taking another satisfying sip.

"I just heard people moving around down stairs and with the jet lag still haunting me I decided I couldn't sleep any longer" Cleo answered, watching Clark move to Chloe's side and lightly kiss her on the cheek, whispering something she couldn't quite hear in her ear, making Chloe turn red and giggle under his touch…Cleo immediately feeling jealous of their closeness and connection. Wishing more than anything that Lewis could be here with her, her mood suddenly shifting to that of contentment, to a more lonely appeal.

Her mind drifted back to Australia and the time she missed spending it with her boyfriend Lewis. They had only just recently gotten back together after an agonisingly long break, which was caused mainly by a person all of Rikki, Emma and herself would much sooner forget than mention…Charlotte. Though, since Charlotte was out of the picture, Lewis and she had been going stronger than ever, but most of all she was missing swimming around the reef with him, missing their day trips to Mako Island and their evenings by the moon pool.

The others must have noticed her sudden change in mood and lack of concentration, because before Cleo noticed Chloe was by her side and asking if she was alright.

"Cleo…you ok?"

"What…oh, yer…I…I'm fine, thank you, excuse me a minute, I'm sorry" Cleo stammered as she rushed out the front door and vacated to the swing chair on the front porch.

"Maybe I should go and see I she's ok" Clark offered, as he referred to the two women stood before him.

"No, I'll go…I don't think the Clark Kent charm is going to prevail in this case, I think this is a job for a woman, sorry babe" Chloe stated simply as she leant towards Clark and kissed him lightly on the lips, making her way outside to speak with Cleo.

"Cleo are you alright…do you want to talk about it?" Chloe soothingly asked as she took a seat besides the young girl, noticing a small tear run down her cheek and her quickly wipe it away, thinking Chloe hadn't noticed.

Cleo didn't say a word; she only gave a small, melancholy nod, moving slightly so Chloe could sit more comfortably besides her.

"What is it hunny? What's wrong" Chloe asked sensitively, not wanting to make the young girl more upset then she already was.

"It's nothing really…I'm just getting all upset over something silly…I'm just missing home I guess" Cleo explained, constantly thinking how stupid she must look to Chloe…crying because she is missing home…how lame.

"That's not silly…it's ok to miss home, heck I know if I was halfway around the world away from home, I would be feeling upset too…don't you dare feel stupid ok?" Chloe firmly stated, taking Cleo's hand in hers.

Cleo looked up at Chloe, amazed at how this woman knew exactly what to say to make her feel better about herself, it's like she could tell what she was thinking.

"Thanks Chloe…but it's not just that, sure I'm missing home terribly, but there's…_someone_ that I'm missing more" Cleo shyly said, just above a whisper as she all of a sudden became very aware that she was saying she was missing her boyfriend more than home itself.

"Oh _really_? And who is the lucky boy holding the pleasure of calling you his girl?" Chloe teased, lightening the mood, watching Cleo's cheeks burn with embarrassment, enjoying taking the whole 'big sister' thing all the way, feeling slightly sad that she never had a little sister of her own to chat with about trivial things such as boys.

"Well, his name is Lewis McCartney and he is the sweetest boy I have ever met…I mean we have been best friends for like _ever_, but he has always been special to me and well…I love him…and it's so hard being away from him like this" Cleo expressed her words gaining more enthuse with every word spoken about Lewis, her heart becoming giddy at the thought of seeing him again.

"_Lewis…_" Chloe tested as she looked up thoughtfully "...I can work with that…_so_…what's he like? And he better be treating you right babe, coz if he isn't well he's just…a…a stupid boy!" Chloe built up and let down, getting carried away in her thoughts.

Cleo felt herself genuinely laugh at the cue of Chloe's words, for the first time since arriving, she felt as though things weren't so bad, after telling someone how she was feeling and finally being able to talk about Lewis to someone who actually wanted to listen unlike Rikki and Emma who have tired of hearing about him…they have enough of that back home.

Cleo continued their conversation discussing all the things they get up to back home and gussing over Lewis constantly, happy to have someone willing to listen and even enjoy hearing about her life. In return she listened to Chloe drool over past memories of her and Clark, Cleo sat intently listening to the almost fairytale story that was Clark and Chloe's relationship and everything it entails.

* * *

**Well...What do you think so far? I am open to some suggestions for the next chapter...what would you all like to see happen next?**

**_Which character do you want to see Clark use his powers again??_**

**Cleo?**

**Emma?**

**Rikki?**

**Let me know :D**


	8. Chloe we have a problem

**Hi sorry about this short chapter, i haven't really had time to write much due to school work...since i had no responses to which character people wanted to see witness Clark using his powers, i have changed the plot slightly...hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Once everyone was up, it wasn't long before Lois arrived. Clark had happily let her in…_**after**_ she had knocked on the door, merely grateful she hadn't decided to just let herself in again. 

Chloe greeted her cousin with a more sisterly kiss to the cheek, moving to pour her a cup of fresh coffee. Clark joined the two women and waited as Chloe and Lois chatted over trivial things, things men dared to listen to…Clark was no different as soon as he heard the word _"shoes"_ and _"clothes"_ he zoned out, having no desire to listen to their latest cravings for a shopping spree…partly because that also meant Chloe asking him for money.

"So, Smallville…I got some bad news, where's Rikki and the girls? They need to hear this too" It took Clark a couple of seconds to realise that Lois was now referring to him and was in fact asking him a question.

"What…errr…I…" Clark stammered at a loss of words, now coming to the abrupt conclusion he had no idea what she had just asked him, as he placed the mug he had been playing with, back onto the counter in front of him.

"God Chloe I don't know how you put up with this plaid wearing farm boy…I couldn't do it, one day and I'd probably wind up killing the poor bloke…or myself" Lois retorted, first giving Clark a stern glare, before breaking into a smile when she looked over at Chloe who wore a matching expression.

"Thanks Lois, you'll be pleased to know that you wouldn't be my choice for the perfect partner either…I'd die from a mental breakdown with all your nagging before you had a chance to put up with me" Clark threw back, his look just as playful as Lois's.

Lois stood from her seat at the island table and moved into the living, expecting them follow her in, but not before punching Clark on the arm on her way.

"Ha ha Smallville"

As expected Clark and Chloe followed Lois on her way to the living room, watching her slump herself onto the sofa.

"So back to my **unheard** question…where are Rikki and the girls?" Lois asked emphasising her words as she still looked upon the tall man she once thought of as a geek …however her opinion of Clark had changed since then, she now saw him as the still annoying, but sincere love of her cousins life and for that she respected him for making Chloe so incredibly happy…yet she daren't let _him_ know that.

"Upstairs I think…I'll go check" with that Clark disappeared up stairs to find the girls, thankful to be away from Lois and her bantering…_Maybe I should just knock her out…one tap to the head and boom, peace and quiet_ Clark amusingly found himself thinking on his accent up the stairs, as he heard Lois's voice continue from the living room…_God does that woman ever stop talking?_

"Hello anyone in there?" Clark called knocking on the girl's bedroom door, waiting a couple of minutes, yet no reply. He decided to carefully open the door and check for himself, little to his surprise the room was empty.

"Great" Clark whispered to himself, closing the door and heading back to find Chloe.

After relaying this information with Lois, and receiving an annoying speech about how was it possible to lose three teenage girls on a farm, he decided to go check in the barn, hoping he would be able to find them before Lois completely lost it.

He walked through the large barn doors, scanning the area with his x-ray vision for any sign of the girls, quickly spotted them in the upper part of the barn. Before climbing the stairs to what was and still is his _'Fortress of Solitude'_, he heard his name mentioned in their conversation and didn't want to intrude in their privacy, but he thought of it as more of a caution than eves dropping.

Focusing his hearing on their conversation, he heard Cleo mention something about him moving faster than the eye could see…it was then he decided he had heard enough as he hurriedly climbed the stair two at a time, interrupting their conversation which had abruptly been stopped upon his presence being noticed.

"Girls…here you are, I've been looking for you. Rikki Lois is here, she wants all of you to come in the house…she has news to tell us all" Clark nervously rambled out as he sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room.

"Ok, we're coming" Rikki almost whispered as she nudged Cleo and Emma, starting her way to the house, following just behind Clark.

_God…what am I going to do? What did they see? Do they know about me, my abilities…I need to talk to Chloe about this…soon! _Clark though to himself as he almost marched back to the house, his mind reeling with the possibilities of what he had just heard.

* * *

**Sorry that i haven't left with much of a cliff-hanger here, but i am planning to trust me, in a chapter or two you will be shocked:D**


	9. I want the truth!

Clark's mind was still in overdrive as he continuing into the living room, with Rikki and the others not far behind him. He locked gazes with Chloe as he entered, knowing that she could tell something was wrong, but before they could think up an excuse to leave the room and discuss this new found problem, Lois began her news telling once the girls were also sat around the room, listening intently.

"Right, well…I know I said that I would be able to spend the whole week with you all, but Perry called me this morning and said that I have to go back early starting tomorrow" Lois finally managed to enlighten everyone with her news, as she looked upon a room full of disappointed and annoyed faces form Clark. Realising it must have dawned on him a couple of minutes ago, that this now meant it was up to Chloe and him to keep the girls occupied for the rest of their stay.

"What…why?" Rikki almost demanded as she rose from her chair, moving to stand by her sister.

"Look Rikki I'm sorry…Perry said that there's been a break through with my story covering Lex, I need to do this…it could be my big break…Lex needs to pay for all he has done, he can't keep getting away with it and I'm sure not going to pass a couple of days at home and watch Lex _Luthor_ walk away home free from yet **another** crime he was behind!" Lois stated spitting out the _Luthor _name as though it were a bad taste in her mouth, yet her eyes were set hard as they started towards her sister, already regretting the tone of her voice as she watched Rikki recoil under her glare.

Chloe and Clark were stunned at Lois's abrupt outburst, they felt sorry for Rikki as she looked as though she would crack at any moment under the pressure, her friends looked no different, Emma looked like she was ready to rip Lois's head off and Cleo was obviously more interested in watching Rikki and Chloe could tell she would rather take her best friend away from this situation and protect her anyway she could.

Clark on the other hand, knew exactly why Lois reacted this way and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew how much it had hurt her to see her old friend turned into a killing machine, just so Lex could test his new prototype for a super-soldier. He only hoped that she would be able to keep check of her emotions before she pushes Rikki away before they really become close.

"Ok…I get it, you'd rather not spend time with me…can't blame you…you must be feeling just so torn up inside, racked with guilt that you were never there for me…well guess what Lois I needed you then as much I do now, but if you can't be bothered to get another couple of days of work to spend time with me, what makes you think I am gunna stick around to watch! I'm outta here!" Rikki blurted back to Lois, her gaze just as strong as her sisters, within moments Rikki had gone from happy to fuming with rage…as her temper grew, the light in the room seemed to dim.

Emma and Cleo looked out of the window, surprised to see that the perfect Kansas summer was being disrupted by the turmoil that was Rikki's temper. The sky had grown dark…the sun now nowhere to be seen, when without warning a crack of thunder made everyone jump from the intensity of the situation. It was then that Emma and Cleo jumped from the sofa and grabbed Rikki, pulling her upstairs, trying desperately to calm her down before she can do any damage.

"Rikki, I think you need to calm down…come with us, you need time to think…now!" Emma rambled, all the while glaring at Rikki, knowing that she got the message…knowing that it was her that was causing this unexpected weather change. Emma dragged her by the arm, noticing the sky slowly but surely return back to its normal sunny self.

"Well that was weird" Chloe simply stated, her investigative reporter sense tingling at the hint of something going on in her very own roof. Watching the girls once again retreat up to their room at the slightest sign of something strange and unexplainable.

"I think I went too far…she hates me now" Lois glumly thought out loud, feeling Chloe sit besides and pull her into an embrace.

"Yer maybe you did go a little too far…but she a tough kid…just like you, she'll be fine, you both just need time to cool down and then you can both sit down and talk out your differences" Chloe calmly suggested, stroking Lois's hair as she held her against her shoulder. Looking over at Clark Chloe looked at him to say…_give me a minute_…taking the hint, he left the room and went outside to finish his chores.

8888

"Rikki what do you think you were doing! You could have hurt someone let alone expose us" Emma demanded shutting the door fiercely behind her, making both girls jump at the sound.

"Look, don't give me the controlled mermaid talk…I get it…I just…I lost it a minute there, I was just feeling so hurt and angry…I couldn't help it" Rikki emotionally explained falling onto the bed, lying looking up at the ceiling.

"Look Rikki we understand how you must be feeling, but Emma's right, you have to be more careful, we could have been exposed" Cleo quietly explained joining Rikki on the bed.

"Rikki I think you should go and apologise to Lois, she sounded really upset…I don't know about you but I think there's something personal about this whole Lex thing for her…she probably would appreciate you cutting her a little slack" Emma suggested, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing her hand supportively on Rikki's shoulder.

"I can't…she started all this mess…but why do I still wanna forgive her…I think you're right, there's definitely something going on that runs deeper than your average exposé on the local millionaire" Rikki continued, now becoming more intrigued as Cleo and Emma could practically see the gears turning in her mind.

"I know that look Rikki, you're planning something" Cleo stated, looking towards Rikki accusingly, daring her to disagree with her observation.

"Not really…I just want Lois to be more honest with me about this Lex story…I'm gunna get me some answers" Rikki confidently stated, rising from the bed and walking out of the room, more marching down the stairs than walking, ready to confront her sister.

"Lois we need to talk!" Rikki almost shouted as bluntly as she could, watching as Chloe and Clark gave one another a knowing look before high tailing it out of the room, leaving the two sisters to talk.

"Ok, what about?" Lois asked calmly trying to keep the atmosphere as light as possible.

"Lex Luthor"

"Oh...**him**…what about him?" Lois asked her voice changing dramatically at the mentioning of his name, her anger rising once again, though she desperately tried to control herself this time in fear of hurting Rikki all over again.

"See there it is again…the way you say his name…I'm not stupid, I know this is more than just a story to you and I want in…I want to know why a small town millionaire has you seething his name in anger" Rikki came out with, straight forward and confidently, her voice keeping its stern façade, one she mimicked easily form the General.

"And wh-"

"You're right" Lois said simply and quietly, cutting Rikki's next outburst short, causing Rikki to stop in her tracks and look at her defeated…surprised that she had caved so easily.

"I'm right…well…what is it then?"

"Wes Keenan...I would spend time with him when the General would drag me around to his base camps…he was an army brat too and he was the only friend I had…" Lois started unable to keep entirely composed during this revelation to her sister, by now Rikki had also calmed down and had sat next to Lois on the sofa.

"So what has Wes go to do with Lex Luthor?"

"A few years back, Wes was here in Smallville, but it wasn't for a friendly visit…he was sent on a mission and when I didn't see fit that it was in his best interest, being me I got involved…unfortunately good old Lex didn't appreciate this and changed Wes's mission…he was sent to kill me!"

"Oh…I'm sorry Lois I didn't realise…" Rikki said barely above a whisper, now feeling terrible about being so abrupt with her, she never realised just how personal this really was to her.

"So what do you mean he sent him…he must have had a choice" Rikki asked warily, watching Lois recoil slightly at her question.

"No…no he didn't have the choice…Lex had brainwashed him…he turned him into what he likes to call a super-soldier…his plan was to make an army of them, he was convinced that there was an alien threat on the world and he wanted to be prepared when it happened…not caring who's lives he destroyed in the process!" Lois was emanating pure anger as she spoke her words, refusing to meet Rikki's eyes, afraid she would lose herself to her emotions and she didn't want to fell apart in front of her sister.

"My god! I can't believe someone could do that to another human being" Rikki was horrified, she had no idea of the unexplainable and disturbing things went on in this town.

Lois went on to tell her of the other unthinkable crimes Lex had committed over the years, including his transformation from Clark's best friend to a man full of evil and hatred. Rikki sat silently taking in one crime after another, by the end of their conversation she already hated this guy Lex and more than understood why Lois wanted to get this story out so much.

"I don't mind Lois…you can go to work while I'm here, I want that man behind bars as much as you do…he has to pay for the things he has done, not only to Clark, yourself and Chloe but everyone else's lives he has destroyed…take him down Lois" Rikki confidently and forcefully more ordered than suggested to her sister…now feeling like they shared a common bond…she didn't mind that it was a hatred towards the same man…it was a good start to becoming the close, trusting sisters that has always wanted to be.

* * *

**This is taking me longer than expected, i know i promised a shock and you will get one...just a little later on, i'm hoping it wil come either in the next chapter or the one after that...**

**Keep reading and it wont be long until they find out about the girls 'tails'! Dum Dum Dum LOL**


	10. Crater Lake and a whole lotta mermaids

**The time has fiannly come...DUN DUN DUN! Clark finds out they are mermaids! Hope it suffaces your reading enjoyments!**

* * *

Lois had taken her sisters advice and was more determined than ever to put Lex behind bars. Though she still felt bad about leaving her sister so early, so she asked if Clark and Chloe would take them out for the day…today was meant to be the hottest day yet and they all knew how hot Kansas summers can be.

"Well, girls, Lois has left it up to us to decided where to take you today, and we thought with all this heat, what better place than Crater Lake…you can go for a swim…or not Cleo, you can always sunbathe on the beach" Chloe cheerfully explained, feeling less enthused with what she thought to be a great idea, when all three girls faces dropped at the news.

"I'm not really good around water…can't we go somewhere else, somewhere dry?" Cleo innocently asked, looking to Rikki and Emma for support.

"Yer, it's not fair us going swimming and leaving Cleo by herself" Emma added, trying desperately to persuade Chloe to change her mind, but she didn't seem to be budging.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm not much of a swimmer either, I can keep her company" Chloe said, smiling brightly, at the anticipation of going out for the day at Crater Lake.

"Besides, you haven't seen Crater Lake it's beautiful in the summer…we'll have a great time" Clark tried to lighten the atmosphere, yet still the girls looked unfazed by his attempt.

Rikki eyed her friends defeated, knowing that they weren't going to get out of this, that they should just go long and be extra careful.

"I suppose it won't hurt for one day…we can just stay away from the water with Cleo" Rikki accepted, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

8888

Cleo helped Chloe lay the towels on the sand, getting them ready for a peaceful day of sunbathing.

Not long after, Clark decided he was going to go for a swim, leaving Chloe to talk girly stuff with Rikki and the others. He knew he was no good at that stuff, best to leave it to…well, girls.

"Look Rikki I think we got off to a bad start with the whole Zane thing when you first arrived, if it's ok with you, I would love to put that behind us and start afresh" Chloe nervously asked, determined to have a loving relationship with her cousin, she always cherished Lois's closeness and can't bare to thinking that she wouldn't have the same with Rikki.

"Sure why not…I was a little touchy that day, sorry about that by the way" Rikki replied, nudging Chloe warmly, ensuring her that she had no hard feelings.

"Great…_so_…I have already have heard all about Lewis from Cleo and I want to know everything about this Zane…I swear this is off the record, nothing you say will be on the front page of the Daily Planet tomorrow I promise" Chloe clarified, smiling widely at her words.

"I trust you…well; I don't know what to say…"

"He's get an edge about him…, he's pretty good looking, in a mischievous, bad boy kinda way…if you like that sorta thing" Emma continued for Rikki, enjoying the trivial gossiping of their girly conversation.

"Emma…I'm shocked, don't you let Ash here you saying that, he'll flip and you know what happens when rivalry competition comes between Ash and Zane…" Rikki stressed playfully, staring towards her friend completely shocked.

"Who's _Ash_ then?" Chloe asked teasingly, leaning closer to Emma, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Emma's boyfriend" Cleo sang out, her face lighting up at the redness of Emma's cheeks.

"Well you kept that quiet missy, come on then spill…what's he like?" Chloe asked, feeling as though the girls were finally letting her in for the first time and she was genuinely enjoying their company.

"He's really sweet and caring…for our first date he snuck into my house and had laid out an Italian dinner for us" Emma gushed, becoming lost in her fond memories of Ash, remembering just how much she was missing him, knowing that Rikki and Cleo must be feeling the same way.

The afternoon continued in the same manner, as the girls conversed on just about everything. Clark had been swimming for a while, happy to see his girlfriend befriending Rikki and the other so well. Although, he was getting too cold even in this heat, so he decided that he would make his way back up.

Clark came walking out of the water, dripping wet, his muscles gleaming under the sun, his perfectly defined body looking absolutely delicious as he made his way up the beach.

Chloe was stopped mid sentence, no matter how many times she saw Clark's perfect physic, it never ceased to amaze her and cast her dumb struck. At first the girls were clueless as to what was reducing Chloe to a mindless zombie, but as they followed her gaze, they too lost al voice of reason, as the stared completely and undeniably drooling just like the young teenage girls they are.

Lost in their perfect view, Rikki didn't notice Clark touch her on the shoulder with his wet hand, as he greeted her and slumped onto the towel beside her.

"Rikki! GO!" Emma immediately shouted, noticing Clark's hand wet Rikki's shoulder, fearing the worst that she would turn into a mermaid there and then right on the beach. Rikki jumped at Emma's loud cry, only just realising just in time to head sprinting towards the pear, jumping into the lake.

"Rikki? What is she doing…what's going on?" Clark yelled, confusion covering his features, receiving no help from the expression of guilt and concern on the other girls faces.

"She…um…well…she…" Cleo stuttered unable to fathom a clear thought in her mind, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, but she had nothing and neither did Emma.

Clark would have let the strange mishap pass if he wasn't too busy noticing how Rikki hadn't surfaced in a while, concerned, she had injured herself just as Lois had many summers ago, he took off running off the pier to help Rikki.

Emma and Cleo looked towards each other, now even more worried that if Rikki hadn't swam away already, that Clark would discover her little secret, along with their own. They couldn't worry about that now…they immediately took off running towards the lake after Clark, knowing that they had no choice but to reveal their secret if they were going to explain this in any way other than lying.

Chloe stood beyond confused; she knew that Clark could more than handle himself along with Rikki if she was hurt, but now she was completely lost seeing Emma and Cleo, the person who she thought was scared of the sea, running without a moments pause into the lake.

Once could focus under the water, he swam as fast a he could towards a floating figure far off in the distance under the water. Before he could reach the figure he assumed to be Rikki, he was knocked off guard by something swimming by him and a lot faster than he could swim…which was very fast.

He came to an abrupt halt, gathering his bearing again, Clark was shocked to see Emma and Cleo floating before him…with tails!

* * *

**Well...What did you think? Hope you liked it :D**

**The next chapter will cover the explanation and revealing of not only their powers but Clark's YAY **


	11. Clark! Stop staring at my tail!

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but i thought i would get the next chapter up as soon as possible to cover the cliffhanger i left previously...a lot more mermaidness on the way :D**

* * *

Clark looked them in the eye, shocked and confused, receiving apologetic, yet set faces from Emma and Cleo, whom were quickly joined by Rikki, who caused Clark to look abruptly her way, his face registering a look of more shock if that was even possible.

The three girls looked at each other and took off super-swimming towards a small cave they had found further off into Crater Lake, on the last visit they made here.

Clark stayed still in a state of shock, when without warning the girls were gone and were moving faster than he ever saw AC swim many years ago. He contemplated what he should do, go back and tell Chloe or follow the girls before he loses track of them and explain the situation to Chloe when he gets back. He decided that Chloe could take care of herself and knew that he couldn't risk letting the girls get away.

To their surprise as they came to the surface just inside the hidden cave, Clark was literally right behind them.

"I think you have a lot of explaining to do girls" Clark said making all the girls jump and look back, surprised he had managed to keep up with them.

"How did you get here so fast…maybe you're the one with explaining to do" Rikki threw back obviously scared for herself and the girls, acting on instinct and drive.

"Maybe your right, but how can I be honest with you if you're not honest with me?" Clark asked jumping out of the water to sit on the cave ledge, still looking upon the girl's tails in amazement, he had seen many strange things in Smallville but nothing like this…he never actually thought he would ever see a mermaid, let alone know one.

"Fair comment…but there's a lot of things to say…maybe we should do this back at home?" Cleo chimed in, looking to Rikki and Emma for agreement, mindlessly splashing the water with her tail, catching Clark's eye, who was still staring trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

"Cleo…stop" Emma whispered, noticing Clark's reaction to her splashing.

"Sorry about the staring…I…it's just…well it's not everyday I see a mermaid you know…your tails, they look so much like…well fish" Clark tried to explain, finding it hard to put his thoughts into words, hoping the girls would be able to understand what he meant.

"We get it…it was a shock to us at first too, it takes a little getting used to" Rikki explained, hoping to help break the shock to Clark easier, now wishing that they had told him from the start, it would have averted this awkward situation.

"I can imagine…well I think we should head back, Chloe must be worried, I let her stood on the beach alone…she's gunna kill me"

"Well what about us…we can't exactly swim up onto the beach…we will swim to the far end of the beach and try and sneak out without anyone noticing…we've had plenty of practice with this, don't worry about us, we'll be fine" Emma assured, watching Clark begin to relax around their mermaid selves.

"Ok…so anyway, how do, well, get rid of you know…" Clark asked, pointing nervously towards Rikki's tail.

"…our tails you mean? Well we only turn into mermaids when we get wet, so when we dry ourselves again, they disappear, simple as, or not in some cases…if we didn't have Rikki it would take like forever to get dry again" Cleo bantered, losing herself and temporarily forgetting that Clark didn't yet know about their powers.

"Rikki…what do you mean?"

"Don't we will explain everything when we get back…once we are changed back, we will meet you by the truck…see you soon" Rikki quickly interjected, joining Emma and Cleo as the three girls slipped under the water and swam off towards the shore, once again leaving Clark glaring after them, still trying to fathom everything in his mind.

"This definitely beats everything I have ever seen happen in Smallville" Clark muttered to himself, him too taking off into the water, making his way back to Chloe.

* * *

**Hope that was ok...will be writing more soon :D**

**Please comment, i luv hearing what you think, any** **constructive criticism**** is welcome :D**

**Let me know of any ideas you have and i will try my best to add them in to the story :D**


	12. The truth is out!

**Hiya...i know this isn't 'new' chapter as such, but i wasn't too keen on the way i left this chapter, so i have re-written it adding in a lot more deatil, which will hopefully bring a lot more enjoyment to the story!**

**On with the story, enjoy...**

* * *

Chloe was concerned at first, but now she was worried sick and furious that Clark had just took off and left her like that. 

Chloe had run to the pier and was stood looking out into the water, hoping to be able to spot something…anything. But no such luck, she was just about to give up her vigil position at the end of the pier when she felt cold water splash the back of her legs, turning instantly in shock, she gasped and spotted Clark in the water.

"Clark…thank god, I was worried…where did you go? Where are the girls?" Chloe asked in quick succession of Clark's arrival.

"Chloe calm down…you're babbling, the girls are fine but they have a serious lot of explaining to do, but I will give you the foot note version on the way home" Clark said, pulling himself out of the water to join his girlfriend on the pier.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked her mind reeling with confusion and Clark's lack of explaining, as they walked hurriedly down the pier and back to the truck.

* * *

The three girls had swam easily back to the beach, now the hard part would be getting out unseen.

"Wait!" Rikki suddenly said, grabbing her friend's arms, as she spotted a couple walking along the beach. Emma and Cleo didn't dismiss her actions, all three floating just below the surface waiting for the love struck couple to pass.

Rikki gave them a reassuring nod that the sight was clear. They all swam to the waters edge, floating into shore, spreading themselves out upon the sand.

"Better do this quick before someone sees" Emma suggested, motioning for Rikki to begin her magic.

Rikki first dried herself, and then promptly went to drying the others. Cleo sighed with relief as her tail disappeared, jumping to her feet, she looked around her, trying to spot which way was back to the car.

"Great, anyone know which way is back?" Cleo asked simply, her hands firmly placed on her hips.

"It's just…well…that way, I think" Emma half heartedly replied, unsure whether her directions were correct, but guessing they had no other better option.

"Come on lets head back this way, it must be up there somewhere" Rikki added, starting to walk back down the beach.

"So any idea what we're going to say to them?" Cleo asked innocently.

"The truth" Rikki said as simply as possible.

"The truth? Where do we start, there is so much to tell"

"What about Lois Rikki, shouldn't we tell her too? She is your sister" Cleo chimed in, looking towards her friend.

"Cleo has a point there" Emma agreed.

"I don't know…what if she looks at me as some kind of freak? I don't want anything to come between us" Rikki explained quietly, feeling all of a sudden unsure of herself.

"Well you'll have to decide soon…there's the truck" Emma pointed out, walking faster towards an eager Clark.

* * *

The drive home was unbearably silent; Chloe had kept looking from Clark to the girls, making confused faces at the tension between them all.

Once everyone was seated around the infamous Kent living room, once again ready to reveal the truth about another part of the girl's lives, they all stared at one another, none sure of what to say.

"So…I'll start…what the hell is going on?" Chloe asked, finally bursting with the anticipation of finding out what has been hung over their heads all the way home.

The three girls sat nervously awaiting the revelation of their secret to conspire, Cleo couldn't bring herself to look Chloe in the eye, after everything she had done for her she felt terrible for keeping such a big secret from her. Clark looked towards Rikki as if to ask who should tell her, Rikki gave a nod to say she would do the honours, hoping to get this over and done with as quick as possible, knowing that this could take a while.

"Chloe…there really is no easy way to explain this so I guess I'll just say it like it is…we're mermaids" Rikki proclaimed, watching Chloe's mouth drop in shock, then she could swear she could hear the gears turning in her mind as she put all of the weird stuff that has been happening into context with this new revelation.

"Mermaids…as in King Neptune and Atlantis kinda stuff…or AC meteor freak kinda way?" Chloe asked her nosey personality getting the better of her.

"AC…meteor freak…what?" Rikki asked now she was the one confused.

"Chloe I think we're going a little over their heads…let's just stick to the facts" Clark quickly interjected, eyeing Chloe reminding her that they had no idea about Smallville's 'strange' affect on people.

"Oh right…silly me, just getting carried away again" Chloe corrected, smiling awkwardly towards the girls.

By now Emma was staring at Cleo, a questioning look covering her face, there was definitely something going on here other than their own secret.

"Well anyway…no not in the King Neptune kind way…just mermaids…" Emma explained, trying to shake the uncertain feeling rising in her stomach.

"Just mermaids…so what can you do…how long can you hold your breath underwater?" Chloe asked now intrigued to find out more.

"Well…I don't really know, we've never timed ourselves before…but lets just say a really long time" Cleo finished to Chloe's question.

Chloe smiled brightly towards her new friend, immediately washing away and anxieties she had previously felt, somehow knowing that Chloe would accept them for what they are.

Rikki stood from her seat, she was still unsure whether they were doing the right thing, and ever since their whole ordeal with Charlotte, she couldn't help but think that this could turn out the same.

"Rikki, are you ok…if you want to stop, we understand don't we Clark" Chloe proclaimed, squeezing Clark's hand, smiling reassuringly towards Rikki…her cousin, feeling sorry for her, knowing from personal experience how hard it is to keep such an important secret.

"No…I'm fine, what else do you want to know?" Rikki mostly whispered, managing to compose herself enough to look back her two best friends and know that they would be here for her no matter what…they could do this…together.

"Well…I suppose the most sensible question would be…how?" Clark answered for his girlfriend

"Well…there is an island where we live called Mako. We kinda came upon it when we were well, ship wrecked you might say in a small speed boat…" Cleo started, looking to Emma to continue their story, smiling at Rikki remembering the first time they had met, above all things doing something to really get to Zane, back then she would do anything if it meant Zane was worse off…Cleo's smile broadened inwardly, picturing the two previous rivals who now were more in love than ever, and both were completely aware and fine about her other 'tail' self…_I truly am happy for you Rikki, you deserve to be happy_ Cleo thought, receiving a similar smile from the once rebellious blonde before her.

"We got onto the island and Cleo found a cave…well more like fell into the cave…it wasn't until we got inside that we realised it was actually a dormant volcano…anyway inside was a beautiful pool of water…we decided to stay and to our surprise the water started to bubble…" Emma finished, looking to Rikki for her to finish the telling of their tale, spotting the momentary connection between the two girls, knowing that they were lost to the fond memories of their first discovery of Mako and its extraordinary power, knowing this because she too was remembering and to her it was the best time of her life.

"Being the curious girls we are…and given how hypnotising the water looked, we decide to jump in…together…then it happened, the full moon passed over the hole in the top of the volcano and it well…changed us…lunar magic we figure…and here we are today, mermaids" Rikki cheerfully expressed, smiling towards an intently listening Clark and Chloe.

"What a story…it's truly intriguing to think that a moon could do such a thing" Clark added, now accepting the facts easier.

"It must be hard for you keeping this a secret…especially when there's people like me in the world who love to investigate a good story…but I tell you what, this has definitely put my mind to rest about trying to figure why you all acted so strange around water" Chloe laughed, feeling the atmosphere in the room ease.

"Sorry about that…and you're right it is hard, we couldn't be sure that we could trust you…we've had too many close calls, we couldn't risk becoming exposed…our lives could have depended on it" Cleo explained, still hating the fact that she had lied to Chloe form the start.

"There is one other thing…" Cleo said almost scarcely, her glare passing over to Rikki for permission to share their other little secret.

"Cleo!" Rikki sternly professed, unsure if they should give it all away immediately, still debating whether Chloe and Clark could accept such news…but she couldn't help but wan to tell them to truth, it was only days ago that Cleo had witnessed Clark do something, strange to say the least…maybe they would be more understanding than they think.

"There's more?" Chloe questioned, now leaning forward in her chair, happy to hear about such supernatural occurrences which have happened outside of Smallville.

"We have…powers" Emma answered for Rikki.

"Powers…what kind of powers?" Clark asked, looking towards Chloe anxious, both knowing that they couldn't compare to Clark's.

"It's better if we just show you…I'll be right back" Emma informed, leaving to go into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water, placing it onto the coffee table in front of them, thinking back to the time they had showed their powers to Charlotte, her skin crawling at the thought of her, knowing that this time would be different, she could feel it, she trusted Clark and Chloe to take this information with a their safety and well being at heart.

Emma looked to Rikki, then Cleo, returning her concentration back to the glass of water sat on the coffee table. She lifted her hand and smiled impressively as the water in the glass turned to ice.

"Wow…cool" Chloe nervously laughed, smiling at the pun of her bad joke. Clark merely continued to watch in fascination.

"There's more" Rikki added, raising her hand to face the glass, watching the ice melt and the water bubble and steam as she heated the water to boiling point.

Chloe didn't say anything that time, as she along with Clark sat looking…waiting to see there next trick.

"And more…" Cleo finally proclaimed, raising her hand and proudly watching the water dance up and out of the glass, swirling into all sorts of liquid shapes, until Emma suddenly froze the long water tunnel mid air.

"Hey…I was having fun" Cleo whined, pouting her lips.

Rikki said nothing, only melted the frozen block of ice as she watched the water fall back into the glass with a slosh.

"So there's that…our powers" She stated simply, regarding the two adults before her, with intrigued, yet surprisingly calm faces. Relieved that they hadn't simply jumped up and ran from the room in shocked fear.

"That was amazing really" Chloe said trying to sound convincing, not sure how to show her 'not so impressed' expression due to her constant witnessing of Clark's more 'Super' powers.

"You don't seem as shocked as I would have expected" Emma said suspiciously.

"Well…I…" Chloe looked to Clark to save her.

"It must be hard for you girls keeping your powers under cover from other people, I know I would find it stressful" Clark added, trying to pull the attention away from Chloe.

"Yer it can be at times…again I'm sorry we didn't tell you but…this is such a big thing and we don't like to think what could happen to us if we are exposed" Rikki explained, her face a reflection of the honesty of her answer.

"Really you don't have to explain yourselves to us…believe me we know about that more than you might think" Chloe answered, smiling knowingly towards Clark.

"Chloe!" Clark stated sternly, already knowing what she was thinking…but he still felt unsure as to whether to tell them about his own secret or not.

"Clark…they have trusted us enough to tell us their secret…we can only do the same…really baby it will be fine, they are good girls we can trust them" Chloe persuaded to Clark, knowing that it wasn't as much her secret to tell but still felt as though they should at least respect them enough to tell them the truth.

"I guess you're right" Clark agreed, looking to regard the three girls sat on the sofa.

"I'm an alien"

* * *

**Well...What did you think...is it better now?**

**Will do my best to get the next chapter up soon...but i have lots of work to do, but i will try my best **


	13. How many powers do you have?

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, after i left the last chapter, i began writing a joint story with True Engel and that seemed to take up a lot of my writing ime, however recently i hhave just arrived home from a two week holiday and now have some time to update this story (Phew that was complicated LOL)**

**I hope you enjoy this, once Clark's power revelation is complete the main story line can begin to unfold so don't give up hope yet hehe**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Chloe sat shocked; she couldn't actually believe that Clark had told them

Chloe sat shocked; she couldn't actually believe that Clark had told them. She watched each of the girls faces change from many expressions, feeling slightly jealous of them, wishing that she could be revealed to the extraordinary news of Clark's powers once again, her mind reeling back to the first time she witnessed his strength when he caught Alicia Bakers car. She had felt angry at first that he hadn't told her, but she soon realised that he only had her best interest at heart and couldn't risk her slipping up and revealing his secret to the wrong people.

Clark almost regretted his words as they left his mouth, maybe he should have eased them into it a bit more, maybe he shouldn't have told them at all, but it was too late now, the secret was out and all he could do now was wait to see their reaction and pray that it wasn't bad.

"An…alien?" Rikki questioned, her face giving away her confusion and slight apprehensiveness.

"You mean they really exist?" Cleo added, her face also scrunched up at the revelation of Clark's secret.

"Coming from a mermaid" Chloe replied, smiling towards her new friend, taking Clark's hand, knowing and sensing how nervous he must be, hoping to give him her strength and courage.

"I'm not from this planet; I was born on a planet called Krypton…" Clark started at the non-responsive look he was now receiving. When none of the girls spoke, he took that as his cue to continue, looking to Chloe for he felt as permission, feeling silly but none the less he felt that this was now as much to do with Chloe as it was him.

"When I was only a baby, my biological father discovered that our planet was doomed to die, when no one believed him, he took it upon himself to build a spaceship…for me, his only son" Clark had rehearsed this speech many time over in his mind, unsure as to how many times he would ever have to tell it. Yet it never made it any easier, he still felt guilt and anxieties each time he spoke these words, even with Chloe besides him and her love helping him forward, he felt drained thinking back to what his parents would have gone through.

"So this planet…Krypto or whatever, if it was dieing why didn't anyone else realise?" Emma asked, herself now intrigued to hear more.

"I wish I could answer that, but I don't know, I can't remember anything of my birth planet as I said I was only a baby…but my father did all he could to ensure I would survive, he and my mother, said their goodbyes and sent me here, to Earth"

"Do you remember anything of your parents…your real parents I mean?" Rikki questioned, feeling sorry for the man before her, wishing she could help him anyway she could.

"No not really, but I do know of my father and his spirit, his name was Jor-El, he left for me some Krptonian crystals with which I discovered my very own Fortress of Solitude, his spirit is imprinted in a way in the crystals and he can communicate with me as much of his knowledge as he built into it. But of my mother all I know is a name Lara" Clark solemnly stated, cherishing Chloe's grasp on his hand.

"I'm sorry, Lara huh…that's a beautiful name" Cleo responded to his courageous explanation of his entire personal family background.

"Thank you" Clark answered simply.

"So how come you don't look any different to us…if you're an alien shouldn't you be like…"

"Green with a big head and short legs" Clark interjected before Rikki could continue.

"Well yeah"

"I don't know but I am different, just it's on the inside, its similar to yourselves…I too have powers" Clark explained.

"Girls I know we can trust you because I know how you understand how important it is for you not to be exposed, the same goes for Clark, if anyone other than ourselves ever find out about his secret his life could be the price" Chloe shot in, feeling bad for doubting their trust, but felt she needed to clarify the position they were now putting them in.

"We understand Chloe, don't worry, you can trust us…both of you" Cleo assured, smiling from Chloe to Clark.

"So you said you have powers…do you mean like ours?" Emma asked awaiting a show much like she had presented, unprepared for what she would witness next.

"Something like that" Clark sheepishly answered, smiling cheekily, knowing that they would be more impressed than they were of their powers, after all they were soon to be a few of fewer people to know Superman's true identity.

Clark super sped to the exit of the living room "Over here" The three girls jumped at the sound of his voice and looked behind them their faces bemused.

"What the…how did you get there?" Rikki blurted out, saying what each of them was thinking.

"I ran" Clark said now standing back in front of them stood besides a broadly smiling Chloe, who couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped her at the sight of the girls shock. "I'm a fast runner, super fast actually"

"Well that explains what I saw" Cleo chimed, still trying to distinguish this new information from her own secret.

"You saw me use my powers?" Clark asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden, who knows who she may have told unknowingly.

"Well yer…but don't worry I didn't tell anyone, except these two but that don't count right?" Cleo proclaimed innocently.

"It's fine Cleo really, as long as you don't tell anyone" Chloe reassured, her feeling better as she recovered her permanent smile.

"Is that it?" Rikki asked feeling slightly disappointed.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Chloe said happily, feeling ecstatic that she was lucky enough to have such as powerful man fall in love with her.

At the cue of Chloe's words, Clark walked towards the sofa the girls were comfortably sat on and placed his hand under the bottom ledge, looking to the girls; he smiled and lifted the entire sofa high above his head effortlessly.

"Whoa…how the hell…"

"Ok feeling queasy now" Cleo whined, her fear of heights getting the better of her.

Clark slowly lowered the sofa and placed it gracefully back onto the ground.

"I'm strong too…I can lift just about anything" Clark boasted, yet his still felt strange putting his powers once again on show, hating all of the attention pointed to him.

"No wonder he's got such a great body" Rikki whispered to Cleo, impressed at his super strength.

"I heard that" Clark said feeling his face turn many shades of red. "Super hearing too" Clark added guiltily, watching Rikki squirm with embarrassment.

"Well you are just full of surprises aren't you" Cleo commented, laughing at Rikki's reaction.

"He certainly is" Chloe answered, placing her arm around his waist, smiling up at him adoringly.

"Is there anything else, coz I gotta say I am already majorly impressed" Emma asked, noting the feel of familiarity in the back of her mind, thinking how all of this sounds awfully familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Actually there is more, I also have heat vision, X-ray vision, super breath and…"

"Wait what's heat vision?" Cleo queried.

Clark suddenly felt Chloe's hand slip from his back and towards his pants; he jumped at her next move, feeling his eyes burn with desire, blinking quickly he pulled his stare towards the nearest waste basket and within seconds the basket set alight, the girls jumping from the sofa and moving swiftly away from the flaming item.

"**You** did that?" Rikki shouted, as she tried to configure this new information. Within moments she saw Clark take a deep breath and blow the flames out, leaving the bin covered in a oat of ice.

"Chloe!" Clark sternly whispered down to his now wickedly smiling girlfriend.

"What I was only lending a helping hand" Chloe purred out, squeezing Clark's butt, making him jump and pull her hand away nervously, before he felt the urge to set the whole house on fire. Luckily, he didn't think the girls had noticed and made the connection between his recent flame starting and Chloe's actions.

"It's like you have all of our powers rolled into one, we thought we were special but we don't even compare next to you Clark" Emma proclaimed, Clark looking even more attractive not only to her but to Rikki and Cleo too…_What a guy_ they all thought unknowingly together.

"I guess you're right…but I don't want my inherited powers to make you lot feel any less insecure, you are the lucky ones you have been given this gift for a reason, I had it forced upon me at birth, well only here anyway, it is the Earth's yellow sun that infuses me with my power, not like the red sun of my home planet" Clark explained, feeling slightly more at ease now with the revelation of his powers.

"This is way too much for me to take in…your life is so complicated, I don't know how you cope"

"Challengingly, but we have learnt to survive through anything life throws at us and that's a fair share of troubles" Clark answered truthfully, feeling Chloe's grip around his tighten, he figured at the memory of the many things they have had to overcome together both now and in the past.

"I can imagine…_now_…you can't tell us that you have any more powers because that would just be greedy" Rikki joked referring her glare towards Clark.

"Well, just one more" Clark placed his hand securely on Chloe's hip and began his ascent upwards, floating mid air, about 3ft off of the ground, Chloe snuggling herself into Clarks embrace, no matter how many times he takes her flying she never got over the thrill of actually being suspended off the ground.

"I can fly" Clark responded to three different pitched gasps.

* * *

**Well...What did you think?**

**I luv to hear what you all think so don't be shy, please review even if it is constructive critiscim :D**


	14. The Day After!

**Right, sorry again bout the late chapter, had an exam today so been revisin for that previously, so plz forgiv me **

**Anyway, quick note for this chap:**

**The last small section has been written by a good friend of mine Pat,**

**otherwise known as BlueBottle1991 on here. He wanted to write a lil bit of SV**

**so i let him do that bit for me, he is mega excited that i put it in here so any nice comments are appreciated **

**So anyway, on wiv the story...**

* * *

"Wait stop…back track a couple of powers…if you can do all of this and fly, stop me if I'm sounding crazy but are you…Superman

"Wait stop…back track a couple of powers…if you can do all of this and **fly**, stop me if I'm sounding crazy here, but are you…Superman?" Emma asked bewildered, her previous familiarities coming to this final conclusion.

"Well, yes" Clark answered floating back down and placing Chloe back to her feet, amused that it had actually taken them this long to figure it out.

"And we thought our secret was big" Cleo muttered, walking towards Clark, now seeing him in a completely different way, now fully aware what attracted Chloe to this magnificent being.

Clark's eyes followed Cleo as she circled him; he began to feel a little uncomfortable. He felt as though he was in a zoo, a wild animal being watched in anticipation for his next trick. Something there merely to amuse and supply to the publics need to study things of which they do not understand.

Chloe must have noticed his uncomfortable reaction, she stepped forward and stood before Clark's larger frame, his entire being towering her own small proportions. Clark felt himself ease as Chloe shielded him from the girls incessant staring, although her small body was nothing more than a figure in his path, he felt safer with her there than he would ever feel in his life, her aura infused him with strength, her love guided him when he needed help, her connection a drug that his soul cannot refuse, he needed her as much as she needed him and neither were willing to deny that need.

"I think that's enough tonight, I think we all must be tired after all what's happened" Chloe proposed, all the while thinking of Clark's well being.

"Yer I suppose you're right…I'm sorry about the staring it's just well…we've never met an alien before" Emma felt she needed to apologise, picking up on Chloe's protective stance over Clark.

"You have no idea how strange that sounds coming from a mermaid" Clark added chuckling slightly desperate to change the atmosphere in the room.

"Well goodnight, we'll see you in the morning" Cleo started, heading towards the stairs, Emma not far behind.

"Thanks Clark for ya know…sharing that with us, it must have taken a lotta guts to do that…just to let you know we appreciate it, you trusting us that is" Rikki felt compelled to say something, after all it wasn't everyday that someone tells you their life's biggest secret, and she knew something about keeping secrets.

"Thank you Rikki and I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think I could trust you" Clark responded, his heart warming to the young girl, she definitely wasn't anything like Lois when it came to people, well…most of the time.

Rikki smiled and continued to follow Cleo and Emma upstairs.

* * *

Clark had woken early the next morning, with all the stress and news from yesterday, he couldn't concentrate, the previous conversations were still fresh in his mind.

He was still worried how Rikki and the others were going to react to his secret. He felt sure that they would understand, he just felt uneasy knowing that someone else now knew his secret. More than anything he didn't want them to get in trouble or worse, hurt because of him.

So he decided that farm chores would be the perfect thing to keep his mind off of things. He set out ready to tackle the many jobs ahead of him, but to no surprise they only took away 3 minutes of the long stressful day ahead of him.

He was just in the middle of loading the last of the haystacks back into the barn when he was startled out of his thoughts with a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked form behind him. "And no cheating!" the same voice added grouchily still their hands firmly in place over Clark's eyes.

"Me cheat? I would never do such a thing Chloe" Clark teased, feeling a flutter in his stomach at the mere touch of Chloe's skin on his.

"_No_ course you wouldn't? You never play along" Chloe pouted, dropping her hands dramatically at her sides, her bottom lip pushing out even further as Clark turned to face her.

"I'm sorry…how about you play my game instead?" Clark proposed, a sly smile covering his face, a similar one now creeping across Chloe's.

"What game would that be?" Chloe slurred out seductively, moving closer to the love of her life, allowing him to slide his hands under her legs and lift her easily into his strong arms.

"You'll just have to wait and find out" Clark added, Chloe never ceasing to amaze him, when she looked down and noticed they were now hovering high above the ground, heading in the direction of Clark's barn room.

* * *

"Can you actually believe it though?" Cleo said out loud her question not intended for anyone in particular.

"Suppose we have to, I mean it isn't that different from our situation, except the whole from another planet thing and the multiple powers and the invulnerable bit…huh" Emma started, her argument failing ever the more as she continued.

"This is…freakin awesome! No really, think about it, us three mermaids, mermaids that should only exist in fairytales and myths, come to a small town in Kansas and meet above all things an ALIEN! Am o the only one who thinks this is amazing…it's practically impossible" Rikki excited pacing the small confines of their bedroom.

"I guess you're right…it is pretty amazing" Cleo agreed, a genuine smile spreading over her face.

"Can you imagine Lewis right now, he would probably have died from a brain overload or something" Rikki joked, at first receiving a hurt glare from Cleo, but her expression quickly changed as she though about Rikki's suggestion and came to the same conclusion.

"I wish we could tell him, this would like make his year, no his LIFE!" Cleo sighed, only reminding herself how much she missed him.

"Don't worry Cleo, it wont be long and you can see him again, but as for telling him, we can't. It isn't our secret to tell, we should feel grateful that Clark decided to tell us at all. I know our secret was big, but think how he must have felt telling us something like that. He's an alien think what the Government would do to him, they would push us away like an annoyance on their on going hunt for the unexplainable" Emma lectured both her friends, stepping into her motherly role easily.

"I never really thought of it that way" Rikki said sitting on the bed besides Cleo.

"We have to respect Clark's trust in us"

"I know, but we can still talk about it right?" Cleo asked her face lighting up.

"Yer I spose" Emma answered not sure where Cleo was going with this.

"Did you see how STRONG he was…oh my god I nearly died!" Cleo exasperated Rikki and Emma sighing at the observation of Cleo's obvious attraction to Clark, not objecting none the less.

"What about the flying?" Rikki suggested, all three girls bursting into laughter. This was going to be an interesting visit.

* * *

Cleo was sat in the living room watching anything she could find on TV, Rikki was sat upside down besides her, her head hanging off the edge of the sofa and Emma was in the armchair reading a book.

"There's nothing on" Cleo whined, flicking through the many channels, board beyond belief.

Rikki merely muttered to her wingding. Kicking her legs playfully over the back of the sofa.

"I'm thirsty…Emma pass me my drink" Cleo groaned, reaching out her arms, obviously too far away to reach her glass.

"Get it your self, I'm reading…I can't believe how lazy you are sometimes" Emma retorted back, stuffing her nose back into her book.

"Book worm" Cleo muttered under her breath, smiling innocently as Emma's eyes peeked over the top. Sighing in frustration Cleo decided to do things the lazy way; she lifted her hand, shot her palm forwards and watched in satisfaction as a small pebble of water from her glass danced across the air and floated right into her mouth.

Chloe had came from the kitchen and walked into the living room, greeted with the sight of Cleo manipulating water from her glass to her mouth. She stood in fascination, enjoying the refreshment of witnessing some powers different to that of Clark's no matter how inadequate they may be to his.

"A bit lazy don't you think?" Chloe chimed up from her silent position in the doorway.

Cleo lost her concentration as Chloe's words startled her, the present bit of water dropping to the floor as her control over it wavered.

"Ooops sorry, you surprised me; I didn't hear you come in. And I like to think of it as practice, not laziness" Cleo smiled, watching Chloe enter the room and slouch into the chair by the fireplace.

"Ah ha, so that's what they're callin it these days" Chloe laughed, noticing Rikki concentrating on the wet patch on the carpet, steam rising from the spot, then it was dry.

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that" Chloe added, nodding towards the now dry carpet.

"Don't mind, bored as hell, anything for me to do" Rikki replied honestly.

"RIKKI!" Emma shouted sternly from the corner, when she heard her answer.

"No really its fine Emma, I agree actually, why are we sat indoors on such a nice day? I know, why don't I give Lois a call, she might be able to get the rest of the day off work" Chloe suggested, the girls faces lighting up at the prospect.

"That's a good idea, it's a shame she is working all the time, I really wanted to spend more time with her" Rikki spoke up from her position on the fofa, receiving funny looks from everyone in the room. "What, she is my sister"

"Fine…let me go and give her a call" Chloe stood and left the living room, smiling to herself, _I hope Lois realises what a special sister she has_.

* * *

Lois had jumped at the chance to spend more time with the girls and convinced Perry to give her a couple of days off. She was so thrilled she even suggested they stay at her house for the night.

It took her a while to get back to Smallville, but when she did the girls were ready and raring to go, excited about staying over with Lois.

"Come on then, we don't want to get caught up in traffic" Lois belted up the stairs, joining Clark and Chloe out by the car.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking the girls for the night?" Clark queried again, not wanting to say anything to Lois because she would never let it down, but he did enjoy having extra company around the house, reminds him of when his parents used to be there.

"Course I am, why you gunna miss sharing your bathroom Smallville?" Lois teased, putting on a baby like voice, watching him squirm under her words.

"Very funny Lois, here they come…now be good and Lois remember what we talked about, it isn't ok for you to scare the children with old photographs, you don't want to put them off having babies just yet" Clark threw back, avoiding her next snarky comment as he helped the girls with their bags.

"HAHA…you wait til next time Smallville, I'll get ya back…be careful that full moon tonight might turn me into a werewolf and I'll come and eat you" Lois joked, slamming her car door shut before Clark could retaliate.

"Wait tonight's the full moon?" Rikki asked, concern wavering her voice.

"This isn't gunna go well" Cleo said looking from Rikki and Emma, their faces sullen and frightened.

* * *

Clark lay in bed returning a text to his mum in Washington, updating her on the slow ins and outs of the farm life. Clark moved his legs occasionally moving to a fresh, cool part of the bed. The curtain fluttered briefly and the wind blew in the open window from the cool night. Clark finished the text and put his phone down on the table next to the bed and got up to change the window. He wore a just a pair of shorts and he stood for a moment at the window, behind the curtain, and let the moonlight play across his chest and he gazed up into its full face. He was still there when Chloe entered.

"It seems strange without the girls here. Will they be ok with Lois?" asked Chloe from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. They could all do with some more bonding time" he replied as he shut the window on the cool, gentle night and left the moonlight to play in the yard. He was about to come out from behind the curtain when Chloe spoke again.

"You'd look better without the shorts Clark." He pulled the curtain aside and stepped forwards into the room and took in the scene in an instant before shutting his eyes tightly before the entire house caught fire.

"Sit down Clark. Next to me." Said Chloe, a very playful tone in her voice and he heard the slight paff as she lightly tapped the cover. Clark kept his eyes shut for a moment longer and took a few deep breaths to calm him and make sure he wouldn't incinerate anything.

Chloe lay front down on the bed, propped up on her elbows and resting her chin on her hands while she lightly swung her feet gong from the bed to just above her bum. She smiled playfully and bit her bottom lip before saying,

"You look really good." She reached out for the draw strings on the front of Clark's shorts and gently guided him onto his knees next to the bed. She rolled over onto her back reached up and linked her arms behind his head. Clark looked down into her face in time to catch another smile as it danced over Chloe's soft lips. He felt her fingers ruffle the back of his hair and she said

"Clark, you know the girls are out, and we are all alone…"

* * *

**Well...What did ya think?**

**That last bit was Pat's, let him know through here wot ya thought hehe**

**Hope to write more quickly, but got lots and lots of exams cummin up so sorry in advance if the next chap is late again.**


	15. Authors Note

**Hiya everyone**

**I am sorry if I haven't been updating lately but I am revising for my A level exams.**

**Unfortunately I won't be writing any new chapters until after May, this is when my exams are over phew**

**But trust me it will be worth the wait, I have LOADS of ideas now stories and new chapters for currently existing stories. Once my exams are out of the way, I will be on a roll and writing lots of new chapters! **

**Sorry again for any upset this may cause to my fans out there crazy enough to be reading my stories lol**

**Cee xx**


	16. New moon rising

**I am so so sorry about this reli late update, but all my exams finished a couple of days ago, so i am back to my writing agian now YAY (so thats good for you guys too)**

**Thank you for waiting so patiently for this update, this chapter may seem a little slow, but trust me the fun will begin next chapter and once you have read this you will see why teehee :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Knowing that the girls and herself wouldn't want to be driving all the way back to Metropolis, Lois pre-arranged with Lana for them all to crash at the Talon for the night, happy to spend time in what had rotated between Chloe's and her home over the space of a few years, how so long ago those easier times were, a time that Lois would have thought she would never see Rikki again. But here she is and she was going to make the most of it if it killed her.

The journey there was tensed on the girls behalf, they had just found out about the full moon and being in the car with Lois meant they couldn't discuss all the questions racing on each of their minds. What is going to happen? Will the moon have the same effect on them here as it does back home? What were they going to tell Lois if they do get all moon-struck and end up drowning her with all the water in the place?

They didn't have the answers to these questions and this worried them all the more. _If only Lewis was here, he would know what to do_. Cleo found herself thinking as they pulled up outside what they all assumed to be the coffee place Chloe had mentioned to them earlier; The Talon signature over head sign shining brightly, enticing many more punters inside to be greeted with the warm aroma of blended coffee and cream.

"Here we are, home sweet…well, coffee shop" Lois joked, turning off the engine and stepping out of the car.

"You used to _live_ here?" Rikki questioned confusion tinting her voice, standing back and examining the rather simple exterior of the building.

"Hey! I was young and this place has more potential than you might think, it looks a lot nicer on the inside…what's that old saying? Don't judge a book by its cover…oh come on" Lois gave in trying to win over their belief, so she decided to walk through the infamous doors of The Talon, the girls not far behind, the intoxicating smell of coffee sending Lois's mind reeling back to old memories of both living here and socialising with her cousin and still annoying farm boy crush.

"I guess you were right, this place is beautiful" Cleo breathed taking in the golden Egyptian style décor of the quaint coffee shop.

"Told you…oh hey look, its Lana…LANA! Over here…" Lois called, spotting Lana behind the counter, working hard as usual, she quickly dropped her cloth and came strolling towards Lois, and curious as to whom the three teenagers with her were.

"Lois, it's been a while, aren't you usually kept locked away up in that tower of a news paper mill?" Lana joked, giving Lois a brief hug, they never were that close.

"Yer, but Perry gave me the rest of the day off so I could spend time with this lot…Lana, I would like you to meet Rikki…my sister" Lois announced, as Rikki waved nervously as the petite brown haired girl looked her up and down, she already didn't like her.

"Wait…Sister? When did this happen?" Lana choked on her words; Lois had never mentioned a sister before.

"It doesn't matter, but she is staying here for the summer and these are her friends, Cleo and Emma" Lois introduced as Lana greeted them all with a warm smile.

"Lana? As in Clark's ex-girl Lana?" Rikki shot towards the stunned brunette, a smile flickering over her lips at the sight of her face drop.

"Rikki! Sorry Lana, she's new around here" Lois said shooting her sister a dark glare of warning, knowing full much the seriousness of Lana's new relationship to test her patience with past trivia's such as the train wreck that was her relationship with Clark Kent.

"No it's ok Lois, and yer Clark and I did date a while back, but he's happy now and we have both moved on, I'm engaged actually, last night he dropped the big bombshell, I haven't had the chance to tell anyone yet, so I guess you lot are the first to know" Lana beamed, placing her hand up in front of her, allowing them all to gaze upon the large glistening diamond ring on her finger.

"WOW! Lex is definitely treating you right to be able to place a rock that size on your finger" Lois regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, but she couldn't help herself, she hated Lex Luthor and she wasn't afraid for the world to know it, she just mentally kicked herself for expressing her less warm and cuddly views of the man to never the less his now fiancé.

Lana looked to the floor at the cue of Lois's words; she knew of their clashes of opinions and felt such a fool for bringing it up, spoiling their long hindered reunion.

"Hang on, Lex? As in Lex Luthor?" Emma clarified, shock masking her voice.

"Yes, speak of the devil…Lex" Lana said clearing her throat, happily receiving a small kiss to her cheek as Lex joined the now growing group of both new and old friends.

Lois scoffed under her breath, _devil_, she could think of a few harsher words in her vocabulary to describe him. Knocking back the vicious thoughts and plastering a fake smile to her face, Rikki catching on and doing the same, yet without as much conviction.

"Lois, nice to see you out and about, but who do we have here?" Lex asked spotting the three girls stood behind her.

"Hi I'm Rikki, Lois's sister and this is Cleo and Emma" Rikki shot in before Lois could respond, she could answer for herself, just because of this mans reputation, didn't mean she was going to change her attitude and practically grovel at his feet, she could tell that her sister had strong feelings towards this guy and she could already tell why, just the sight of his rich and _I'm better than all of you_ posture as he stood with Lana's hand tightly in his protectively, almost possessively.

"Sister huh, I can see the resemblance" Lex replied, smiling one of his slick smiles towards Lois and then Rikki, choosing to ignore the looks he was receiving form the other two girls.

"We get that from our mother" Lois shortly exclaimed, crossing her arms in a way of protection from the evil vibes radiating form this man, _how can Lana not see it?_

"I was just telling them our good news" Lana interrupted, trying to shift the sense of uneasiness creeping into the room.

"I have to admit, I was surprised when she said yes, and not to sound all cliché but she has made me the happiest man alive" Lex said, sentiment tinting his voice, a tone that physically made Lois want to vomit.

"I am happy for you, really, but we really have to go and get unpacked, don't want to waste any time to spend with the girls you know" Lois insisted trying desperately to get away before they started kissing, she didn't know if she would have the will power to stop herself from being sick.

"Of course, here's the key, I have tidied up a little, no one has lived there since Chloe left, so I guess its all yours and if any of you need anything feel free to ask…and girls I might even be able to convince the boss to give you a couple of coffees on the house" Lana said winking to the girls and eyeing Lex wickedly as she spoke he words.

"Thanks Lana, Lex. See you later, come on girls" Lois was thankful for the escape, taking the keys form Lana and leading the girls up to the apartment.

"What a pounce" Rikki whispered to Lois as they walked away, all three girls giggling under their breath.

* * *

Lois had slipped downstairs to fetch them all a drink and now Rikki as pacing the small confides of the apartment in frustration and worry, Emma and Cleo sat nervously watching on the couch.

"What are we going to do? What if the full moon turns us into mermaid zombies?" Rikki question out loud, knowing none of them held the answers she was looking for, but she couldn't them to herself any more.

"I don't know, maybe we should call Lewis, see if he knows anything?" Cleo suggested, receiving reassuring nods from the other two; she picked up her mobile and dialled an all too familiar number.

Rikki and Emma watched in anticipation, the long wait for Lewis to answer unbearable. "Come on Lewis…pick up...Lewis! Hi yer I'm ok, but we have a problem, it's the full moon. We don't know if anything's going to happen to us, what do you think? Could you look into it?" Cleo asked in quick succession, not wanting to risk Lois walking in on them any second.

Lewis must have said yes because the next thing Cleo was hanging up the phone and smiling towards the other two, "He's going to look into it and get back to us as soon as possible"

"Wait, what time is it? Back home I mean, oh god its like 3 in the morning, we just woke him up and he didn't moan at you, god, I know if that was me I wouldn't have an eardrum right about now" Rikki joked, the realisation of it all sinking into Cleo as her face lit up, realising that Lewis hadn't moaned at her, he really must love her.

"So what do we do until then? What if he moon rises before he gets back to us?" Emma queried, no time for the others to respond as Lois came waltzing through the door, coffees with absolutely everything on them balanced in a holder. "Who's thirsty?"

All three girls exchanged worried glances, before smiling back to Lois as she passed around the drinks.

* * *

Lois had decided that seen as it was nearly dark, there was no use going out, so she picked a DVD for them all to watch, luckily she had packed some with her before they left, she grinned widely as she walked back into the room, showing the girls the film choices.

"Right, so we have my all time favourite Terminator, or if you fancy something a little less intense I got Hot Fuzz and lastly Atonement if you felt like a good cry" Lois sat back and let the girls examine the films, until they finally decided to watch Hot fuzz, wanting something light and funny to improve the tension between the three mermaids.

"Good choice, not what I would have chose, but you're the guests" Lois reluctantly placed the disc into the player, when Rikki suddenly shot from her seat and encouraged Cleo and Emma to do the same.

"What's wrong?" Lois questioned, shocked to see all the girls stood as she stood form the DVD player.

"Errm, well I thought we should cover the windows, so we don't get any reflection you know form the…moon" Rikki felt so stupid, but she didn't want to risk anything happening and any of them becoming moon struck, they still hadn't heard from Lewis and didn't feel like taking any chances.

"Na don't worry about it, come on" Lois insisted, however stood stunned as none of the girls moved back to the couch.

"No really, we insist, its no trouble, we always do this back home when we watch a film, we hate it when you are trying to watch it and all you can see is the darn moon in the background" Cleo jumped in trying to back Rikki up as much as she could, noticing Emma nodding occasionally at her side.

"Fine what ever floats your boat, but don't be long I'll get some popcorn"

They all let go of the breath they had been holding and got to work quickly boarding up the windows with anything they could find.

"Blimey, you weren't kidding, you've sealed these windows so tight, it's a surprise we can breath in here" Lois pointed out observing the boarded up windows, scrunching her nose up as she spotted they had even taped around the edges.

"We like to be thorough, can't take any chances of that pesky moon shining through can we?" Emma added, guiding them all over to the couch, starting the opening of the film, trying to move Lois's attention away form the windows, succeeding as she slumped onto the couch and began munching on her popcorn.

Rikki gave her best friends a quick glance, wishing them all luck that they wouldn't have any problems, immediately returning their attention back to the film and a now giggling Lois.

* * *

The film was over and all of them hadn't stopped laughing throughout the whole thing. Rikki moved to turn off the player and Lois grabbed the now empty bowl, heading to the kitchen area, she offered all the girls a drink and returned with more munchies to pick at.

"Wow you trying to fatten us up or something?" Cleo joked, digging into the bowl of peanut M&Ms, Emma doing the same.

"Course not, just enjoy yourselves…well we don't need these up anymore, and man is it getting hot in here, I need to open a window" At that Lois moved towards the boarded up window and pulled back the cover, tossing it aside she pushed open the window.

The girls all jumped up to object, but were too late, the cover fell to the floor and the brightness of the intoxicating moon illuminated the room and rendered the girls to the spot, all hypnotised and moon struck. All of their eyes unable to be torn away from the intoxicating sight before them, the moon reflected in their eyes.

Lois turned round and tried to encourage movement from them, but was surprised to see them all stood apparently staring at something out the window, the only object in their view being the moon, confusing Lois all the more.

"Guys? What's wrong, you ok?" Lois bluntly asked waving her hand in front of their eyes, but no response, until Rikki suddenly shot her glare towards Lois and locked eyes with her sister.

"Come to Mako with us Lois, you'll love it there" Rikki said seemingly besotted by the sight of the moon dancing in Lois's eyes.

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**I hope you liked this and think it was worth the wait, but trust me the next chapter will be a lot more fun, especially now the moon has struck LOL**

**So now that the girls are moon struck, does anyone have any ideas or requests as to how the moon should affect them, because i am a little loss lol You are the fans, what would YOU like to see?**

**Let me know :D**

**Please let me know wot you think, leave a reveiw, its the nice thing to do hehe**


	17. Authors Note Sorry

**Hiya everyone, its me again HEHE**

**I would just like to say thank you so much for reading this fic of mine, I can't start to say how thankful I am that you liked it so much…but here's the bad news…**

**At this moment in time I am having a bit of a writers block for this story, so am going to leave it for a while. However, this does not mean I am abandoning this story for good because I am not, only until I become inspired to write some more chapters, I feel I would rather wait until I know there is something really good I want to write rather than write something that I don't like and is most probably going to be bad.**

**So, do not hate me please (duck flying objects) I am sorry for upsetting any of my little fanfic fans lol but I am having a little breather from this story**

**Thank you for reading :D**

**Cee xx**


End file.
